Endless Obstacle
by coruscateangel
Summary: An abused bartender was sold to the head of the Strife Company..what will happen? my first fanfic...R
1. Chapter 1

**Endless Obstacles**

**a/n – I don't own ff or the characters..square does..i wish I do..but I own a laptop though..**

**CHAPTER 1**

Tifa finished arranging the final glass and wiped off the droplets of water from the counter. "At last," Tifa sighed as she locked the front door.

Tifa had been working in the bar for as long as she could remember. The owner used to be a tycoon but as the Shinra Company fell, he went bankrupt and that left her as the only person who managed the bar on her own.

If it's not because she has nowhere to go, she might've leave this place. Tifa tried that once but was caught while wondering around Midgar. She was nearly paralyzed for two weeks after the owner taught her some lessons. That incident always made her think twice about leaving this place again.

He wasn't abusive but if she slacked off, his hands and legs will do the talking. After working under him for three years, she thought that her body was starting to get used to it. Sometimes he would treat her nicer but most of the time he treated her like a slave.

"Tifa!" his rough voice called Tifa, breaking into her thoughts. She rushed to the door to open it. He looked as angry as he usually does. "Get me today's sale," he ordered and she went to take all the money she made from today's sale. He looked at her angrily.

"I said ALL!" he yelled. Tifa swallowed back. "T…That's everything…" she uttered slowly.

Business was not doing well in the slumps now that most of the citizens had migrated to Edge, which was conquered by the AVALANCHE. They were the one who overthrew Shinra and now, they were the masters in the underworld.

However, they appeared clean from the outside. They helped the citizens to get more jobs as delivery men under the Strife Company. "Stupid!" he said as he slapped her across her face and she fell back from the impact.

Tifa held her cheek and felt some blood coming out from her mouth. "What good can you bring me? Nothing! You're useless!" he added and hit her again. She groaned as it really hurt her. "I'm…sorry…" she tried to hold back her tears.

"Hey, old man!" another rough voice interrupted him as he was about to kick Tifa. She looked up and saw a muscular man with three other people behind him.

"I'm here to collect the rent," he said casually as he entered the bar and sat on one of the stools.

The boss looked a little worried. Tifa got up upon my feet slowly. "The barmaid?" he said as he saw Tifa. She went to the kitchen and washed her face.

Those people were from the AVALANCHE. They were the only one who the boss was afraid off. Tifa heard them talking at the front and she heard the man laughed out loud.

Then, there was a crash. Tifa rushed to the front and saw her boss was being pinned down by the man with the gun arm. "Don't joke around with me!" he hissed as he pointed his gun at the boss' head.

"No, don't shoot! That's really all I have!" he pleaded. The three other men just looked at the scene silently. "You're lucky we let you live till now. But now, you can't even pay us back the favour? Then, you're no good to us!" the man added between clenched teeth. Why is he so angry with the boss?

"No! You can take anything you want that I have here!" the boss tried to talk the man out from killing him. "You don't really have anything worth it old man!" the dark man said as he pressed the gun to my boss' head.

"No, don't kill him!" Tifa ran towards him. All eyes were set on her. "Yeah! You can take her with you! Sell her to get the money!" my boss said and Tifa almost passed out.

How could he? She thought of him as someone who helped me when she was lost that was why she ran to help him but he… The dark man released the boss and went towards Tifa's direction and stopped a few feet away from her.

He eyed her and she thought she saw something like confusion in his eyes but it was just in a split second. "Take her!" he ordered his men and they held her and cuff her hands.

They pushed her to walk and as they're were about to leave the bar, she heard the dark man kicked the boss for one last time. Tifa looked back at the boss who was in pain. As the dark man passed her, he said, "I've save you from a living hell right?"

Tifa was sent into a huge building and she just follows the dark man's lead. Everyone was too busy to notice that her hands were cuffed and most of them were men.

She saw an inscription on one of the walls written "Strife Delivery Services." So this is the headquarters for the Strife Company. "Barret! You're back! And you brought someone along!" a high pitch scream almost gave everyone a heart attack.

"Yuffie, I still can hear you well!" the dark man said as he turned to a direction. A petit girl was running towards him and stopped just before she crashed on him.

"Who's this? You've found someone to work here? A girl at last! I thought I might be the only girl here!" She totally ignored that man's annoyance.

"No Yuffie, I'm sending her to Cloud," the dark man said as he began walking again. Yuffie made an annoyed face and walked beside Tifa.

"Where are you from? Where did you meet Barret? And why are your hands cuffed? Did you do anything wrong? And why are your face swollen?" Tifa was shot with her questions and she didn't know what should be answered first.

"Yuffie, shut up!" Barret said as they entered an elevator. "It's none of your business if I want to talk to a girl! This place is swarming with males!" Yuffie replied back.

"Just be quiet!" Barret snapped back. "Barret, Yuffie! Mind your voices," a cool voice interrupted them as they walked out from the elevator. "Vincent! Hiya!" Yuffie greeted the man.

"Is Cloud in?" Barret asked and the man named Vincent nodded. Then, all of them entered a huge door that led to an enormous and well-decorated room.

"Hey, spiky-head!" Barret greeted and the man with the blonde spikes turned as he turned off his hand phone.

"What did you done to that Shinra tycoon just now?" spiky-head asked without waiting. "I collected the rent as always but he couldn't pay for it. And he pay using this," Barret said as he stepped aside to unblock Tifa.

She looked up and saw the spiky-head. There was a long pause and she felt awkward as she was being watched by a stranger.

"Let her work here!" Yuffie broke the silence and almost made Tifa had a heart attack- again. Then, the males in the room had this telepathy talk and the spiky-head decided, "She'll work at my house."

Yuffie almost cried out in protest and the spiky-head said, "And it's final." She shut her agape mouth and just looked away in irritation.

"And Yuffie," the blonde added. "Release her hands and treat her wounds. People might think I abused her if she went home with me in that condition," he continued.

Yuffie just held Tifa's hands and led her out from the room. "He thinks he's the boss?! He makes me really pissed!" Yuffie grunted. "People might think I abused her if she went home with me," Yuffie imitated the blonde and Tifa smiled for the first time since the last time she could remember.

"Why do you want her to work at your house?" Vincent asked. "The delivery job is for man not woman. Even if I want to hire her as a secretary, this place contains too much secret to let a woman work here," Cloud said in deep thinking.

"And Yuffie?" Vincent asked again. "I can trust her with my life," Cloud replied and turned to the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It wasn't as hard as the work at the bar and Tifa got a place to herself with the other maids as well. Overall, there were 4 maids including her and each one of them was given different tasks as their main work.

Tifa was assigned to do the laundry and clean the master's room every day. It never occurred to her that their master is a media hot stuff. A few days ago he made to the headlines as the world youngest billionaire.

She doubted that anyone here knew about his underworld activities. That was why he has a lot of money. She happened to know about him from her previous boss as he was also part of the underworld.

"Tifa, can you pass me the carrot?" a voice broke her from her daydream and Tifa quickly passed her the carrot. Tifa continue to help them in the kitchen before the master return for dinner.

Tifa hummed a song she used to play on the piano as she hung the wet clothes. It was already night and the other maids were asleep already. She prefers to do the laundry at night since it won't be so hot.

All of sudden she felt like she was being watched. Tifa turned a little but there was no one else but her. She felt a little uneasy as she suddenly remembered the ghost stories one of the maids told her. She pushed away the thought and continued to do her chores.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night?" a voice said out of the blue. She could feel the air leaving her and she dropped the basket she was holding to the ground.

Luckily the basket was empty. She turned around shakily and saw the master standing a few feet away from her. "I'm doing the laundry," she replied in a low voice as she picked the basket off the ground.

"I don't bite. Why are you shaking?" he asked as he walked passed her. "You scared me," she answered almost whispering afraid he might get mad. She has never seen him get angry and prefer not to see it.

"Right," he said shortly. She didn't know what to do and just stand there like a pole. "You have finished your task?" he asked me.

"Yes," she said as she wondered what he was going to say. He paused for a long time before he turned to her.

"I want you to be my wife," he said all of sudden and once again Tifa dropped the basket I was holding.

"What?!" the word escaped from her mouth without she even realizing it. "Keep it low will you?" he stared at her. "I...I'm sorry but you just asked me to marry you. Did I mishear you?" she asked for his confirmation.

He shook his head. 'Wait! Let me get this straight. I was given to him not more than 3 weeks ago. I didn't even know him or his background and neither does he. Now, he asked me to marry him? That is so ridiculous!'

"What's your answer?" he asked her again. Tifa looked at him in disbelief. How could he act so cool and relax? "You don't have to love me or anything. You just need to act like my wife," he explained as he lifted the basket and placed it on the ground correctly.

"You want me to act as your wife?" she asked him back. He nodded and showed her a newspaper. She read the title and her brown eyes shot opened. "I don't mind being called a playboy or Casanova but a gay? It's getting on my nerves," he said and turned around.

In the paper, there was a picture of him and a guy coming out from a hotel room looking all suspicious. "Who's he? She accidentally asked. "That's Vincent. We had some deal at the hotel but the picture was caught without us realizing it," he said.

"I don't want these people to make up ridiculous story and I want them to shut up once and for all," he added and she saw he clenched his fists. 'Should I agree to his proposal or not? I don't think I'm ready to be his wife or anyone else's.'

"You don't have to worry. All you got to do is follow me to functions or on business trips and pretend like we're married. But you don't have to bear my child and never let anyone know about it. Not even my friends. Just a wife for the public to see," he explained everything.

She considered it thought that he might have lost his mind but when she read at the article, she can see the rational in his actions. "Why me of all people? You can have any girl you want but why do you pick me? Do I happen to be your easy target?" Tifa asked him.

He shrugged. "I can't really think of someone that will understand the position I'm in right now. Forget it if you don't refuse. I'll think of other way," he said in a flat tone.

"I never said no," she said as he was about to walk away. "You sure you won't regret this?" she asked him one last time. "Positive," he replied confidently and Tifa nodded.

He didn't yelp out or do anything like it but he just went back inside. 'What did I just get myself into?' She just sighed as she picked up the basket and went into the house and locked the door before retrieving to her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"You're getting married to that spiky-head?" Yuffie asked in disbelief. Tifa just smiled awkwardly and turned to the master. "Yuffie, I asked you to pick a suitable dress for her. That's why I called you here. We don't need a reporter," he said as he sat on a couch.

"Don't worry Mr. Strife. We'll give her the best dress collection we have in the store," the manager said as he pulled out a thick album. Tifa raised her brows as she knows this is going to be a long day.

While Cloud went out of the store to answer a phone call but not before he pointed to a dress that he thought might suited her.

Just imagine a wedding preparation in just 7 days. He prepared everything and she just have to attend the wedding. Everyone was shocked when he announced that he was going to marry her, his maid.

She just follows everything he said and avoided meeting other people so that she doesn't have to answer their questions.

"Lemme fill you up with something. Cloud isn't the type that likes women hanging around him but women seem to find themselves attracted to him. You know his cars, money and his empire. You can't really blame them," Yuffie began as Tifa started to wear the wedding gown.

"What about you?" Tifa asked Yuffie from behind the curtain. "Yuck, don't even think about it. I can't stand his all cool-headed attitude he always had," Yuffie said and Tifa heard she pulled the curtain behind her.

"Okay or not?" Tifa asked Yuffie as she turned to face her. "Big thing you got there," Yuffie said as she pointed to Tifa's chest. "I just take what god gives me," she replied casually and the manager of the store went into the changing room.

"Just as I thought! Splendid!" he said as he went around Tifa to get a closer look at the gown.

"I can't believe it! He's married before I did!" Yuffie grunted as she looked at the couple facing each other in front of the altar.

Tifa looked doubtful while Cloud just looked ignorant as he usually does. "You might wanna control your voice. Someone might hear you," Vincent said without looking at her.

Yuffie just made an annoyed face. It was when the priest pronounced them as man and wife, Yuffie felt her heart beat fast. "He's going to do it!" Yuffie gasped as she saw Cloud approached closer to Tifa.

"No way! No way!" She chanted as she widened her eyes. Tifa slowly lifted her veil-covered face as Cloud lifted her veil. Cloud stared into her eyes directly.

She swallowed back nervously. 'Calm yourself. This is just another show!' Tifa reminded herself. Slowly, Cloud lifted her chin and reflexively, Tifa almost pulled back but luckily she didn't.

'God!' She felt her heart jumping. However, Cloud didn't seem to hesitate as he casually lowered his face and kissed her forehead instead. Tifa was so relief he didn't kissed her lips.

"What?! That's it?!" Yuffie exclaimed but Vincent hushed her quickly. Tifa smiled sheepishly as they turned to the crowd who had already cheering for them. Cloud held out his gloved hand to Tifa who took it and they walked away from the altar with smiles plastered on their faces.

Flashes of cameras blinded their eyes but they managed to make their way.

"You tell me what?" Tifa looked at Cloud in disbelief. Her eyes were huge as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it," Cloud scanned around the living room, afraid that someone else might hear them. He just told her that she has to move into his room because the maids also didn't know about the arranged marriage. If she doesn't, it will be too suspicious.

Tifa shook her head, "Never." Cloud grunted and looked at her sharply. 'Uh oh, he is still my master,' Tifa thought silently.

"I won't do anything to you. You agree with this deal from the beginning and you ought to stick with your words," he made it sounded like an order.

Tifa was trapped between her self-pride or her master that looked like he was about to erupted right then. "But Mr. Strife..." Tifa tried to say something but Cloud cut her.

"What did I tell you to call me?" he said between his teeth. "I mean...Cl-Cloud," Tifa stammered as she was choking with words. Why does he always manage to make her feel nervous and confuse at the same time?

"You better get used to it and make sure you keep your words," Cloud walked towards her and stopped just a metre away from her. She could see that he was serious. He always does.

Tifa held back her breath, unable to escape his eyes. Tifa just closed her eyes while nodding and rested her head against the wall she was leaning. She was still with her wedding gown and she knew that she had signed up for something that will change her life forever.

"You better get up here," Cloud warned Tifa who refused to share the same bed with him.

'Gosh! She is way stubborn,' he thought. Tifa didn't move from her place. "I can sleep here," she was sitting on the couch.

"I said get up here," he said with a final tone in his voice. Tifa looked shaken and Cloud thought he might overdo it but it worked.

'Only threat works on her,' his eyes didn't leave her until she slowly climbed up the bed next to him.

Her eyes were watery and Cloud had to avoid any eye contact with her. He didn't mean to sound harsh but that was the only way to penetrate through her wall of stubbornness.

Cloud lied back with one arm below his head while looking at the ceiling. Tifa looked at him doubtfully. "Just sleep," he said as if he could read her thoughts.

Tifa got under the comforter and let her back face Cloud who was in deep thinking. She was used to sleep alone throughout her life and the idea of sharing her bed with someone else was awkward. Well, it _is_ his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Living as his wife wasn't easy. She always gets questioned by people every time she followed him to formal functions. Not that she knows a lot about his business. So far, he still keeps his underworld activities as secret especially from Tifa's knowledge.

"You okay?" Cloud voice brought her back to reality. She nodded but she looked a little disturbed. "I just don't like to be questioned by everyone. I wonder why you always get their curiosity piqued."

She tried to lighten up herself. He looked at her with a worried frown. Everyone in the function was talking among themselves. Some were laughing while others are talking about business.

This is not her place. Her place was back in the slum or at the bar. "I told you so. I don't only attention from the females but also the males," he said and I didn't know if he was trying to joke but she laughed softly.

Cloud's expression softened. "Come on, let's go back if you're not feeling well," Cloud said. Tifa felt guilty for making him think that she was not feeling well.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Plus, it is still too early for you to leave the function right, Mr Strife?" Tifa replied as she turned to face him. He arched his brows when he caught her calling her Mr. Strife.

"I'm sorry Cloud," Tifa quickly apologized. "Sorry to interrupt you and your wife Mr. Strife, but the chairman would like to you and your lovely wife," a woman suddenly said.

It was the manager of the company that held out this function. She was the one who greeted Tifa when she arrived. "Alright. Let's go sweetheart," Cloud said as he pulled Tifa closer to him by her waist.

She almost laughed when she heard the word sweetheart. Switch mode. Tifa smiled to the manager as she pushed back her hair and followed Cloud's lead.

"You're so good at this," Tifa whispered as they walked away from the manager. "You aren't that bad either," Cloud murmured just loud enough for her to hear him with a smirk.

The eyes that watched them thought that they saw something natural- a newly wed's love.

Since the day they got married until now, Tifa was thankful Cloud never tries to break his words especially when it comes to the intimate things. They just shared the same room and sleep on the same bed but nothing happened.

"I'll come back late tonight. Don't wait for me," Cloud said as they went downstairs. Tifa wondered where he will be gone. She overheard he answered his cell phone last night. She didn't mean to.

"_What?! Where?" Tifa was awakened when she heard his voice slightly rose up. She didn't move a muscle and remain to close her eyes, pretending to sleep._

"_Call for a meeting tomorrow at 10. We'll get it back from them by 11," Cloud was trying to control his voice. _

_Judging from the loud voice from the other end of the line, Tifa knew that the caller must be Barret. _

_She heard him flapped back his phone and lied back. She could feel his eyes on her as if he suspected she wasn't asleep. 'I'm asleep, I'm asleep,' Tifa chanted to herself._

_After a while, she heard him sighed as he shifted on the bed. What was the phone call about?_

"Um... Cloud?" She called after him. Tifa wondered when he will be telling her the truth about himself.

"Yeah?" he turned to face her. Tifa thought about asking him the truth right then but she thought that it will be better if he told her willingly. She doesn't want to put any pressure on him.

She looked up at the man who stood a few inches taller than her with a supportive smile. "Be careful," the words came out from her mouth.

Cloud didn't respond to her and just turned his heels and walked out from the house. Somehow, he got a hunch that she didn't ask him to be careful as she usually does every time he walked out from the house but because of the thing he needed to do tonight with AVALANCHE.

'_Be careful,'_ the simple words that kept on ringing in his head.

"It's about time you arrived," Yuffie's voice greeted Cloud without the enthusiasm as always.

That only happened when the situation is crucial. Cloud just walked passed her and entered into a huge door that was hidden in the basement of Strife Company tower.

Yuffie followed him from behind. When Cloud entered the room was filled with silence. He saw Barret's bandaged right arm and a few of his men were bruised and covered with bandages.

Cloud sat on the main chair between Vincent and Cid. "How exactly did the gang attack our territory?" Cloud's eyes changed as he turned to Cid.

The man with cigarette had a swollen eye. "They came into the area with motorbikes and started shooting around. There are about 10 of them with automatic guns.

"30 of our men were dead and another 50 was injured," Cid answered as he recalled back. Cid and Barret were entrusted by Cloud to carry out the underworld activities while Vincent and Yuffie on the cleaner side of his business.

Nobody knows that Cloud was the head of AVALANCHE. People only knew him as Cloud Strife, the leader of Strife Company. Only those he trusted, like the 10 people in the room know about his other identity.

"Within 5 minutes, they took over our place. We have to retreat," Vincent continued after a while. Cloud was in deep thought. "Sorry Spike- for not defending the place," Barret said as he looked beaten.

"It's the right thing to do. What are you sorry for?" Cloud replied. Everyone had their eyes on their leader. "We can get our territory back but if you lost your live, that's the end of it."

His eyes seemed to be dark blue. He let the air filled with silence before he lifted his head. "Now, to get back our territory," Cloud started and everyone paid full attention to him.

Tifa was fast asleep but was suddenly awake after a while. She glanced at the clock. It's nearly 3 in the morning.

She turned to her side. Cloud wasn't home yet. It's worrying her. Where did he go? Is he safe? She had a bad feeling about him.

She got up on her feet and got out from the room. She went downstairs and found that the front door was ajar. She quickly closed it and saw dark patches on the door.

She ignored it and walked back to the hall. That was when she heard something move inside the unused room and the door was ajar. Usually the door was locked and only Cloud had the keys.

She crept to the door but the room was dark. She saw a familiar figure sitting on the couch with his head slightly tilted on the head of the couch. His breathing was uneven.

She entered the room silently and went to the switch. "Cloud, what are you doing in the dark?" she asked as she turned on the lights.

"Don't..." but it was too late. As the lights swallowed the darkness, the sight before Tifa's eyes were made her eyes wide and her breath caught in her throat in disbelief. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Cloud!" She Tifa rushed to the bleeding man on the couch. Cloud's face showed the pain he was going through. His black clothes were soaked in blood and Tifa wondered how he managed to enter the house without staining anything.

She also saw a huge sword at the side of the couch. "I'll call an ambulance," Tifa said and she turned to get the phone.

"No!" Cloud caught her hand just in time. He was panting heavily. "You're seriously wounded. I can't let you be like this," Tifa was surprised when he refused to call the ambulance.

He pointed to a direction and Tifa saw a medical kit. She got a hunch that this wasn't the first time he wounded like this.

He released her hand and Tifa went to take the medical kit. "The door," he managed to speak before he groaned back a pain that shot through him.

Tifa quickly locked the door and returned back to Cloud. Luckily the medical kit was complete with everything she needed. She took some water and towels from the toilet.

"Can you get up a little? I need to remove your shirt," Tifa said as she help Cloud to lift his body a little and took off his blood-stained shirt.

Tifa gasped when she saw the abrasion on Cloud's abdomen. It looked like a sword slash that started from his left shoulder until the right side of his stomach. The dark red colour of the blood was contrast to his pale skin.

"Hold on okay?" Tifa glanced at his face before placing a wet towel on his wound. Cloud swallowed back as she cleaned his wound with the warm water. Tifa tried to treat him as gentle as she could but to no avail.

The wound hurt him too much. She tried to remain calm each time he groaned in pain. When she finished cleaning the wound, she applied some herbal medication on the gash she found in the kit.

She knew the herb stung a lot. She had experienced using it back in the slum. And she was used to treat wounds as part of her surviving skills living in the bar.

Cloud bit back his lower lip with a painful grimace on his face. "I'm sorry," Tifa said as she paused for a while. She looked at him with worries clearly written on her face.

Cloud opened his eyes a little and saw her expression. 'She shouldn't be seeing this. She does not suppose to,' he thought.

She dressed the wound carefully and neatly so that it won't hurt Cloud. When she finished dressing up the wound, Cloud just stared at her while she wiped sweat from his face with a clean towel.

"I'll clean up for a while," Tifa excused herself and cleaned all the blood stain from the couch and washed the towels. She knew she can't let the maids suspect anything.

She even washed his stained shirt to get rid of the smell of blood. When she came back to Cloud, he wasn't asleep; he was staring at the ceiling while lying on the couch.

"You should rest. You've lost some blood. I'll tell your office that you'll be off tomorrow," Tifa said as she approached closer to the couch.

She bent down and picked up the medical kit. She was about to walk away when Cloud stopped her by holding her hand.

She turned with a calm expression on her face. "Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" Cloud looked so fragile at that moment. Tifa just remained silent. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"I was," she said as she put down the medical kit. "Was?" Cloud was unsure. "But I think it would be better if you tell me when you're ready," Tifa turned her gaze at her husband.

Another moment of silence. Tifa just let him hold her hand. Cloud pulled her down to sit next to him. Tifa obeyed as she sat on the floor. "I haven't told you everything you need to know before agreeing to marry me," Cloud said with a deep sigh.

Tifa looked at him. "And what's that?" Tifa asked him. "Do you know who I am?" he asked her back. "You're Cloud Strife, the head of the Strife Company," she replied simply.

"That's all?" he questioned her. Tifa knew she has to tell him everything she knows about him. "And you're the leader of AVALANCHE," she calmly added that made two blonde brows slightly raised.

"Who told you about that?" Cloud asked and looked serious back. "It's hard not to know about AVALANCHE when you live in the slums. I just know it as part of the underworld but I don't know about the activities they carried out," she confessed.

"And you still agree to marry me?" Cloud asked her. She just shrugged. "Do you know the risk of being someone close to me?" Cloud asked as his blue eyes shoot Tifa's brown ones.

Tifa looked back at him. "Threats, violence and even death," he concluded everything in 3 words. Tifa looked a little stunned as her heart felt as if it suddenly stopped.

Cloud saw the colour of his wife face turned pale. 'She doesn't deserve this,' his mind was thinking. He totally forgot about the pain on his chest.

Cloud saw her shaken hand and places his hand on top of hers. She snapped back to reality and looked at him.

"I'll release you," he simply stated. Tifa looked at him in disbelief. "Release me?" Tifa repeated. Cloud nodded as he looked away.

"I'll send you to a place where no one knows about me. A place where it is safe for you to live a normal life," Cloud explained.

Tifa eyes dropped to her laps as she thought to herself, 'Normal life?' She heard him sighed. "I don't get to pick any options huh?" I found the courage to ask him.

She raised her head and shot back at his blue eyes. "Aren't you going to give me any options at all? Why do you always make decision on your own?" Tifa shot again.

Cloud was silenced and shocked at her outburst. He thought of something. "You know the options. One; I release you and you get to live as a normal person and I won't contact you anymore to ensure your safety.

Two; you stay here with me and always be in the target of the other gangs who wants my life to be ruined and they won't stopped until I lost everything," Cloud said everything clearly.

Tifa's eyes looked lightened up. 'He's not commanding me anymore,' she thought happily. "I know you aren't that stupid," Cloud added as he looked at her.

She bit back a grin. 'You're dead wrong!' Tifa fought back his gaze on her with determination. "You're wrong; I'm way stupid that you thought. I pick the second one," Tifa announced confidently while Cloud looked beaten.

He bit his inner cheek to hold back a relief smile. Tifa was about to get up when Cloud grabbed her hand again. He wondered why he kept on doing it. "What?" Tifa asked.

"I thought you said you wanted to stay here with me," he surprised himself when he said that. She cancelled her plan to return to the bedroom and ended up falling asleep after Cloud did while leaning on the couch.

When Cloud woke up, he still could feel the sting from his gash last night. He spotted Tifa leaning against the couch; sleeping. He knew he owed her a lot. And he puts her life in danger by telling her who he really was.

He was sure that if she didn't help him last night, he couldn't make it on his own. He pushed away some of her long dark hair from covering her face. The sleeping beauty wasn't afraid when she saw him bleed and it made him wondered if she was used to it.

He heard of people living in slums are tough. He just happened to meet one and she's his wife. 'Wife?' he almost laughed at the thought. Some of his rivals were surprised when they knew he was married to a girl from the slum.

But as soon as they laid their eyes on her during the wedding, their big mouths were agape. She did look hot in the wedding dress. He was the one who chosen the dress but he didn't see her trying it out.

When Yuffie told him that the dress he chose was perfect for Tifa, Cloud just followed her. The dress showed off her curvy body and Cloud was proud he made the right choice to ask her to be his wife.

_As Tifa walked down the aisle while Vincent escorting her, every eyes were on her. Cloud just eyed her as she steadily walked towards him and he could hear people murmuring. _

_Maybe the dress was too revealing for her. It was a strapless white gown with some embroidery on the front and the dress hugged her slim figure down to her waist and hips. _

_From there, the dress flowed freely to her feet and the below part of the gown was made of transparent material. Her slender legs could be seen. The most outstanding part was her chest. _

_Somehow, the dress wasn't big enough to cover her cleavage. When he handed out his arms towards her, Tifa felt a sudden wave of relief. At least she didn't feel awkward in the room._

Tifa was awakened when she felt something touched her hair. She opened her eyes and saw Cloud was holding her hair. "What time is it?" she raised her head but then she realized what a stupid question it was.

How would he know if he can just lie down? "I should call your office," Tifa said as she went to get the phone from a table. That was when she realized something.

"I don't know your office number." She turned to him feeling like an idiot. He told her the number and she punched the numbers on the phone. "Strife Delivery Services, what can I do for you?" a girl's voice was heard on the other end of the line.

Tifa knew it was Yuffie's but why does she sounded down? "Um Yuffie? This is Tifa," Tifa started. "Oh, hey Tifa! H-how are you d-doing?" Tifa could tell she was nervous.

"I just wanna let you know that Cloud will be off today," Tifa said and she waited for Yuffie's respond. When there was no respond she added, "He's not well." "So, you know now?" Yuffie asked back. "Yeah," Tifa replied.

"I was supposed to be the one in his place. He was about to slash me but Cloud covered me," Yuffie's voice was low, which wasn't like her at all.

Cloud never told Tifa that. "And he refused to let me or anyone else helped him or even to send him home," Yuffie was choking back her tears.

I glanced at Cloud who had one of his arms on his forehead. "He was never hurt like that...and he was our leader...he's not supposed to...I mean...he's our strength," Yuffie broke down.

"I just lost it when I saw him like that..." Tifa just listened to the younger girl's voice.

"Yuffie," Tifa called. There was only sobs. "He knows what was going to happen. I don't think he will only watched when his friends are in danger," Tifa tried to console the crying girl.

"He's also a human. Sometimes he gets hurt. That's life," Tifa continued when she couldn't hear anymore sobs but only a sigh.

"I think he's angry with me and he's seriously hurt," Yuffie said. "Don't worry about that. I have him under my nose. I'll watch over him," Tifa replied back.

"Yeah, do me that favour will you?" Yuffie asked as she sniffed back. "It's my honour to do so," Tifa said and she heard Yuffie chuckled. "Okay then," Tifa added.

"Okay. Talk to you later." Tifa was about to hang up when Yuffie speak, "And Tifa; thanks. I'm glad to know there's someone to watch over him." Tifa smiled a little. "Don't mention it," was what she said back.

"You sure talk long on the phone," Cloud said as soon as Tifa came nearer to him. Tifa gave him a smile and thought of how important he was in his friends' lives.

"What?" he asked as she saw her smile. "Nothing. Let's get you upstairs. If you stay here too long, your back will hurt," Tifa said as she helped him to get up.

The pain shot back, "Ugh." Tifa held him. "Slowly," she instructed. She supported his weight as he leaned on her and they made their way upstairs carefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"You sure I should wear this?" Tifa turned to Yuffie who was helping her to pick the attire to a meeting that will be attended by the biggest names in the underworld.

It will be held at a bar and it was her first time to accompany Cloud to such occasion. "Yup. You have to be bold sometimes, Tifa. This ain't the party you usually attend. This party will be attended by all the bad guys in the underworld," Yuffie replied back as she chooses a short mini skirt and a body hugging top for Tifa.

Tifa looked at herself in the mirror. She swears that she could see her panty if she started to walk. She let down her long hair and it flow freely past her shoulders.

"Let's go. We don't have all night," Yuffie said as she pulled Tifa out from the room. The guys had gone there earlier to have their meeting and the women are supposed to come after the meeting for the so-called party. Tifa just followed Yuffie's lead and walked away reluctantly.

When they arrived at the bar, Yuffie just flashed a grin at the bouncer and he let them in. Tifa could tell she was a regular.

Once she stepped into the bar, the music was pounding through her ears and her heart skipped faster. The place was loaded with men and only a few females were around.

Apparently, their arrival caught most of the males' attention as they eyed the two women from top to bottom. Tifa acted casually as she made way to the counter while Yuffie excused herself to meet someone Tifa never seen before.

"Hey beauty, what can I getcha?" the bartender asked as he saw Tifa standing near the counter. Tifa turned to the red-haired male. "Reno! Don't flirt with the customer!" a rough voice from another side of the counter warned him.

"I know! I know! Geez," the guy named Reno made a face. Tifa chuckled as she approached him. "You seem nice," Tifa stated and leaned to the counter half-shouting.

"Can you give me some drinks? I prefer to mix it myself," Tifa asked as her nature as a bartender took over her. "You're a bartender?" Reno asked and Tifa nodded.

"Cool yo. Tell me whatcha need. I want to see your skill," Reno said and Tifa felt alive at once. What she didn't realize was she got the attention of the males from the club who would try to hit on her one after another.

She acted politely as she offered to mix them some drinks and they would walk away after that.

Cloud scanned the area as he was talking to Vincent under the loud music. He saw Tifa standing at the counter while mixing drinks. He forgot that she used to be a bartender before.

He could also see the men trying to hit on her but he knew they're harmless. Though he felt unease by the way they looked at her. She looked incredibly attractive with her clothes that night.

Then, something else caught his attention. Don Corneo was approaching her. Not a good sign. He was notorious for his sexual desire for young women.

"I'll mix you some drink sir," Tifa said politely as the man before her started to ask her ridiculous questions. 'Where's Reno?' Tifa wondered and she saw him attending a few customers, 'just what I needed.' Tifa grunted.

"Of course darling, then I would like to see you mixing on the bed. What would you say?" the man asked her that almost made Tifa dropped the glass she was holding.

If it isn't because she was by herself, she would have knocked some senses into that old geezer. He was eyeing her and his eyes stopped at her long legs.

And out of the blue, the man dropped something onto the inner side of the counter. "Do you mind picking it up for me? I can't reach over," the man requested and Tifa was about to say it's because he's too short but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

She put down the glass she was holding and reached over the counter to take the thing that man dropped. "It hurts! It hurts!" the man suddenly cried out loud that made Tifa turned her head while she's still trying to grab the thing.

The man had his hand twisted near her butt and she suddenly realized that he was trying to molest her publicly. "You should mind you dirty hands, shouldn't you Don Corneo?" Cloud's voice made Tifa felt so ashamed.

"Heh, it's you Strife. Don't you have a wife at home waiting for your return?" the man gave Cloud a smirk.

"Apparently she had some old geezer trying to sexually harass her. As a husband, I can't just stand and watch, can I?" Cloud added more force to his hand.

The man cried out again. "How would I know she's your wife? If I know then I wouldn't came to her in the first place," Don Corneo said as he gave up.

"Just mind your hormones next time," Cloud said as he turned to Tifa. "Let's go get some place to ourselves now sweetheart," Cloud pulled her by her waist towards him.

Tifa could smell the stench of liquor in his breath. "Had you been drinking?" Tifa asked the blonde man. "You know better," he whispered to her ear that made her whole system nervous. 'Never been this close,' she thought.

They found a lounge that was empty and had the whole place for themselves. "You should be careful when you're in a place like this," Cloud said as he sat on the couch.

"In the slum it's not like this," Tifa said as she looked around. "Welcome to Edge then," Cloud said as he spread out his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"They're still looking at you," Tifa said as she noticed some of the guests were watching them.

"What did I tell you about my attraction power? Come. Sit on my laps," Cloud suddenly said. Tifa turned to him.

"Are you aware that I'm wearing a very short skirt that threatened to showing off my butt every time I moved?" Tifa asked him with her hands on her hips.

"You've picked up some attitudes don't you?" Cloud said while his head shot up. "You've been a good role model to me Mr. Strife," Tifa shot back as she challenged him.

He gave out one of his rare smirk which made him looked boyish. "Is that a dare?," he asked with a hint of warning in his voice.

Tifa just raised one brow slightly; mentally tell him that she's not afraid of him. He grabbed her left hand as he pulled her down and Tifa didn't get the chance to protest.

The next thing she knew, he had her sitting on his laps with his hands around her waist. "Let them watch a movie with us as the main roles," Cloud said and Tifa blushed.

Her skirt is really short and sitting on his laps just made her feel so _exposed_.

"Sorry to interrupt. But Sephiroth send you this. It's on him," a waiter said as he put down two bottles of Corel wine on the table with two glasses.

Cloud looked around him and saw Sephiroth lifting his glass towards him. Cloud just nodded in thanks. 'For the newly-wed.' A note was stick to one of the bottles.

"Who's going to finish this?" Tifa asked but she didn't want to know the answer. "We do," Cloud said as he pushed back some of her hair to her back. He likes doing that.

"I'm not a heavy drinker. I'll pass," Tifa shot up her hand in dismissal. "He'll feel offended and he's ugly when he feels offended. Come on," Cloud didn't give his wife any option.

Tifa gave out a grunt under her breath but she reached for the glasses as she poured the liquid into the glasses. Cloud took one glass and drank everything in a gulp.

Tifa drank hers but slowly and she almost choked at the strong taste of it. Cloud chuckled and she glared at him. How much had he been drinking before he found her?

She could see his face slightly red. "Again," he said as he placed his glass near the bottles. "Oh boy!" Tifa sighed and poured more into their glasses.

As they proceed to finish the two bottles of liquor, his hands wouldn't stop touching her. From her back to her waist or sometime he would touch her laps.

She almost screamed at first but the alcohol erased her shyness. They ended up talking and laughing as well as whispering with their faces a few inches away from each other as the alcohol gets the better of them.

"Careful now," Cloud said as they made their way upstairs. Luckily, Vincent was sober enough to drive the car and dropped them at their house.

"I feel like hell," Tifa said as she entered the room. She dropped her purse on the coffee table. "Watch it!" Cloud warning was useless as Tifa stumbled and fell down onto the couch carrying him with her.

"S-sorry," she gasped as she held her head. She felt so dizzy. Cloud looked down at her red face as she blinked slowly, trying to think.

He brought his face closer to her and headed to catch her lips. She didn't stop him; instead she just held her breath.

His lips moved closer and closer and when the gap is too small, he met her gentle lips softly. Tifa could feel her world shaking when he kissed her and she just laid there stunned.

His lips stayed on her for a heavenly moment and he slowly parted and his clear blue eyes met her brown one. "Cl-Cloud," Tifa managed to speak breaking the silence as his breath touched her cheeks.

She touched her lips with her trembling hand. "I've always wanted to do that," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. He brushed away her hair. He held her hands that touched her lips and pulled it away.

He covered her mouth once again but this time with a new force as he kissed her passionately. She was shocked but only for a short while. Tifa felt herself melting into the warmth that was projected from his mouth throughout her body.

She closed her eyes and returned his kisses. Her hands snaked up to his neck as she pulled him closer to her. She forced her lips closer and closer to him and his hands curled around her waist.

She was feeling it all over her body. His solid body was pressed hard against her. He broke apart for a while and looked at her flushed face. She was breathing heavily.

He tilted his head to the bed direction and they made their way to it. He kissed her once again and pushed her backward as she fell into the bed almost breaking the kiss.

He quickly enveloped her swollen lips with his own and his hands were moving up and down her thighs. He was enjoying the feeling of her soft skin brushing against his hands.

The skirt did him a lot of favour as his hands couldn't stop exploring her. Tifa held back a gasp as his hands toy around with her thighs before touching her bottom.

He was unstoppable. His vigorous kisses track down to her neck where he sucks the skin on her left neck hardly while giving her a bite which made her moan. He nibbled on her collarbone as she jerked her head backward to give him full access.

After that they were in their own world.

Finally, they settled down, Cloud pulled out and gave Tifa a long deep kiss, holding her cheek as he did.

She returned his gentle kiss while he wiped her tears. He pulled back reluctantly. "Tifa..." for the first time he called her name. Tifa met his blue eyes.

"Thank you," he said and Tifa just nodded with a satisfaction smile on her lips. He lied next to her and they got themselves under a blanket.

He held her close against his bare body as if he wanted to protect her from any harm. She felt her sweaty skin against him and cuddled up to him. He pulled her closer and landed a peck on her forehead and finally, Tifa rested herself in her husband's strong arms- feeling safe and secure for the first time ever since she knew him.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

She woke the next day very late. The sun was already shining through the window. Her head still felt vey dizzy as she was having a hangover. She took a deep breath as she slowly open her eyes.

That was when everything came pouring back into her mind. She felt the arms around her bare waist tightened. She drew back her breath and saw he was still asleep.

She was scared and her breath was uneven. He stirred and the next thing she knew, his blue eyes greeted her with an alarming sign.

Tifa jerked away from him and pulled the blanket to cover herself as she sat on the bed, looking at him with fears. "Oh hell..." Cloud breathes to himself. "Oh bloody hell," he never moved his eyes from her pale and scared face.

Tifa couldn't look at him and she lowered her head so that her hair covered her panic-stricken face. Her voice just couldn't come out. Cloud tried to say something but he wasn't sure what he should say.

Couldn't bear the killing silence between them, Tifa got up from the bed and rushed into the toilet without looking back. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it.

She covered her mouth in disbelief and tried to control herself. 'I need to calm myself,' she thought as she got herself under the shower and let the water washed away her fears.

She couldn't believe it. She had let herself fell into him and she gave him everything she had in just one night. It shouldn't be happening this way. How could she not resist him?

After she had done showering, she covered herself with a towel and went to a mirror. Her lips were swollen and her face looked different. Tifa gulped as she saw a red mark on her left neck.

A view of last night flashed before her eyes, how he kissed her and when he bit her, sending pleasure all over her body. Tifa shook her head; kicking the images away from her head.

She stayed in front of the mirror for a while and it was time for her to come out. When she came out from the bathroom, he wasn't there anymore. Tifa was glad when she saw the door was locked and she took the chance to dress herself well.

She wore a high-collared shirt to cover the red mark. She was about to make up the bed when she saw some stained on the covers. She was too shocked to notice the pain from last night; her first experience.

She took off all of the cover and went downstairs to wash them herself.

Everything was very awkward now. She would wake up early in the morning before the maids would and in the nights, she would sleep early before Cloud even got back from work.

It is almost a week since the 'accident' happened and it's been a week since she talked to him. Cloud for sure noticed her behaviour.

Right now, she was doing the laundry at night just like she liked to do. She tried her best to avoid him at any cost. Just by looking at him, she would feel so embarrassed and guilty.

"Stupid," she murmured under her breath as she hung the last piece of the cloth. Without her noticing a pair of icy blue eyes were watching her every movements. She didn't know he was back early today.

She was on the staircase, on her way to go to bed. She was making her steps as usual and as she reached the top step, she almost gave herself a heart attack. She almost yelped out in surprise.

Cloud was standing there; looking at her directly. There was a long pause. 'When did he get back?' Tifa thought to herself. Tifa was unsure of what to do.

She bit her bottom lip and turned her heels back. "Where are you going?" Cloud broke the silence. Tifa was chewing her lips nervously. "I... I have to do the laundry," she lied not looking at him.

He gave out a disappointed sigh. He sounded really tired and it made Tifa turned to face him, feeling guilty. "You've just finished doing that," he stated as a matter of fact.

Tifa looked down at her feet. "It's not working this way. I'm avoiding you and you're avoiding me," Cloud continued as he leaned against the wall behind him. Tifa played with their wedding ring on her finger restlessly.

"It's wearing me out. I'm not good at this," Cloud continued as he just looked around the place. "I know," Tifa replied back and Cloud looked at his nervous wife.

"It makes me looked stupid too aside feeling like a fool," she was able to face him.

"I'm...I'm sorry for that night," Cloud managed to say these words and much to her surprise. "I know I wasn't supposed to do that at you but I lost control of myself that night. I'll take full responsibility if anything happened after that night," Cloud uttered and met her brown eyes with guilty eyes.

Tifa was having all sorts of feelings surrounding her. Tifa gave out a faint smile that eventually turned into a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm partially responsible for that night. Nobody can think straight when they're under alcohol influence," Tifa assured Cloud.

He looked relief at once. He was feeling very burdened by the thought that he took advantage over her when she was drunk.

Although he was her husband but he doesn't want to break the agreement they had before they got married. He won't force Tifa doing something against her will especially when it comes to things like this.

"So, we're okay now?" He asked her with a doubt. She nodded with a sweet smile across her face, "Never been better."

Tifa thought that after they had made up after the awkward week he would be more like himself but she was wrong. He seemed gloomy when he returned home and sometimes he would stay up until very late doing his office works but it seems endless.

Tifa heard him tapping his fingers on the table one night. She was sleeping until just now but he's worrying her. "Cloud, you're not asleep yet?" Tifa asked with a sleepy voice.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked her as he turned to see she was already sitting on the bed. "Are you having problems with the company?" Tifa asked as she made her way to him.

He didn't reply but he continued to do his work. She looked passed over his shoulders and saw that he was studying the weekly account of the company. "Over 5 million loss?" the words escaped her lips.

"It's getting worse each week," he decided to tell her what was really going on. "What's going on?" Tifa asked as she sat on a chair near his desk; facing the disturbed looking blonde.

"I'm not really sure. Almost every time we got any valuable parcel to be delivered, our delivery men will be robbed or attacked. It's suspicious but I can't be sure who might be doing this," Cloud explained as he looked very angry.

Tifa knew that Cloud must have a lot of people who are envious of his business and they might have plans to ruin his life. "Do you get any threat or anything like it?" Tifa asked him.

"Not directly and AVALANCHE's areas are always being trespassed by other gang. Seems like they're teaming up to go against us," he gripped the handle of the chair he was sitting on.

It's no wonder he was acting restless lately. He was being attacked in all directions. "Even Vincent couldn't come up with a solution," Cloud said. "And to date, our loss almost reached 50 million," he added and it made Tifa coughed.

How much does his assets worth? "You okay?" he asked and Tifa nodded. "I don't have any experience in this field but I think you ought to take care of your health. The last thing your company needs at time like this is its boss getting sick," Tifa sounded like she was scolding a 5 years old boy.

"I know," he looked irritated. "You should know that staying up late every night isn't healthy," Tifa said again. "You go to bed first. I'll sleep after this," Cloud tried to talk his way out.

Tifa didn't move, instead she just crossed her arms in front of her chest. Cloud made an irritated grunt and put down his pen. "Fine," he said as he got up from his chair.

Tifa smiled in victory. As they settled in, he turned off the side lamp. He let himself fell onto the pillow but his mind still elsewhere. "Cloud?" Tifa called. "Hm?" he responded.

"I know you can go through this," she said in a confident voice. "Thanks Tifa," he replied in the dark. "And Cloud, you're not alone in this. Just remember that," she added.

All she could do was gave him moral support so that he won't feel so helpless. Cloud found himself smiling at her words.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Tifa was wrong. When she said that Cloud could overcome the problems his company was having, Cloud was certain he can do it but as each day passed, the problems just get worse.

Cloud rubbed his forehead as he read the paper in front of him. Not only he had to cut the cost of his company by reducing the number of workers, which only 10 of their original workers are still on duty.

Now he was facing a law suit. The letter arrived this morning and right now, Yuffie was facing him with Vincent. "Hojo Corporation huh?" Vincent cool voice broke the silence.

"Cloud, what are we going to do? They want to us compensate the loss of their package the other day," Yuffie was lost herself. Hojo Corporation wanted them to pay 50 million due to the loss.

If they weren't in an emergency, they could've pay the amount but right now, the company was almost declared bankrupt. Hojo Corporation gave them 3 days to pay them or they will make sure that Strife Delivery Services won't be operating anymore.

Cloud was in deep thought, unable to think under the pressure. "Cloud!" Yuffie snapped as he didn't reply. "What?" he asked as he realized she was talking to him.

"I asked you what are going to do now," Yuffie repeated herself. Cloud just let out a heavy sigh and the three of them knew that this is just the beginning of the end of Strife Company.

Even in his underworld business, Cloud was getting messed up. Back when the delivery services were in good condition, he can use the profit he got to cover everything in the underworld.

But right now, he's losing everything he had worked hard for one by one. He felt so powerless and weak. "What do you think you're doing?" he heard Tifa's voice from inside his house.

He saw a few trucks parked outside his yard and saw the labels on the trucks. He rushed inside his house only to see that his house was being raided while Tifa and the maids were trying to stop the men from doing their works.

"Cloud, what are they doing?" Tifa's voice sounded like she was going to break down. She went to his side and the maids followed her. Cloud couldn't look at them.

"We fell bankrupt," he said in a low voice. There was only the sound of the maids' cries and Tifa was too stunned even to blink her eyes. "It can't be," she muttered softly.

"Tell me you're joking! Tell me you're setting this up to play a prank on us!" She was not able to accept the truth. He looked at her with dark eyes. He wasn't joking nor was he playing a prank on them.

Tifa covered her mouth with her hands and looked around the place. These people are taking his house away, taking his life from him.

He turned back to Cloud. And he's not fighting for it? The Cloud that she knew wouldn't let this happened unless it is...true.

Cloud wanted to hold on to her, asking for her support but he can't be selfish anymore. He had troubled and burdened her enough and now he knew he had to take drastic actions to save her from getting involved in his problems any further.

"All of you should leave. This house should be emptied tonight," Cloud said, without looking at anyone in particular.

The maids just nodded weakly and made their way out from the house. Tifa didn't budge. "You should be going too. I will no longer hold you back," Cloud said and Tifa narrowed her eyes, trying to contain her mixed up emotions.

Then, she slowly walked to the door and get out from it.

"Mr. Strife, Dr. Hojo would like to talk with you," one of the workers handed him a cell phone. "It's been a long time Cloud. How'd you feel hearing from me?" the voice from the other end of the line was happy, obviously.

"Like hell," he said between his teeth as he clenched his fist. "You haven't changed after all these years. You know, when you overthrew Shinra Company have you ever thought that someone else might do the same to you?" Hojo was mocking Cloud.

Cloud didn't reply. "And I tell you Cloud. Nibelheim was just the beginning. This is the start of your ruined future. You heard me? You have no future. I'm going to take it from you piece by piece. Don't ever dream of having a normal life Cloud. I bet your wife has dumped you right?" he laughed.

"She's a wise woman to dump a useless man like you," he added before he hung up and the sound of his laughter rang in his head even after the conversation had ended.

He threw the cell phone and as it touched the ground, it crashed. Without waiting any longer, he turned his heels to leave the place he once called home.

As Cloud stomped out of the house, he almost bumped into someone who was standing at the doorway. "Where do you wanna go?" Tifa who was back in control asked him.

He looked pissed. He never thought of that. He couldn't go to Vincent's house or Barret's since he would likely to blow their secret hideouts.

"I thought so," Tifa spoke as he remained quiet. "Why are you still here?" he asked coldly. "I'm worried about you," Tifa replied honestly.

"What? Now you can't get enough of me? You want to watch me as I break?" he asked her sarcastically.

Tifa was shocked when he spoke to her like that. "Tell me what you have in mind for me? Should we go into a motel or something and have sex and after that you'll walk away from a useless man like me?" he was outraged.

It seems like Hojo's words had influenced him. Tifa's eyes were wide and the next moment, she flew her hand directly on his face, leaving a red mark as his face was turned to the side.

There was a minute of silence. She was gritting her teeth in an angry manner. How could he say that to her? "I always thought that you're a man of pride and honour. How can you say something as low as that?" she questioned the man standing before her.

He didn't move. "It's okay if you lose your company or all of your assets but just don't lose yourself! It's the end if you stop believing in yourself. If you don't care about other people around you, fine. You have to believe in yourself. If I can believe in you, why can't you do the same?" she continued to silence the man in front of her.

Cloud looked at her looking defeated but he didn't say a word. That was when Vincent drove up to the porch and turned off his headlights. "Get in," he ordered and the two obeyed him.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Vincent asked to break the tension in the car. "I got an old place back in Midgar. Can you send us there?" Tifa said since Cloud didn't say a word.

Vincent just nodded and along the way to Midgar, only silence filled the car.

"Just dropped us here," Tifa said as they reached her old place. It wasn't exactly hers but the old lady here used to help her whenever she got into trouble with the bar's owner.

They got out from the car. "Cloud, here's something you should take with you," Vincent said as he took out a huge sword from the trunk of his car. Cloud took the sword but without any determination at all.

"And I'll send your bike later. That's the only thing I manage to save before they came to the tower," Vincent looked at his friend.

"That's okay Vincent. We got it from here," Tifa replied on Cloud's behalf. Vincent returned to his car. He turned back a little and said, "It's wise for you to lay low for now. They might be searching for you."

Then, he drove off leaving only dust trailing behind his car. "Let's go," Tifa said as they made their way into the slum where she used to live.

"Tifa? What happened to you?" the woman greeted Tifa with a shock expression on her face. "I'm having a problem right now. I need to find a shelter for some time," Tifa said as the woman let her in.

The woman lived in a shop house where she usually used the lower part while the upper part was left empty. "Your boss said you were kidnapped," the woman started.

"And who's this young man?" she eyed Cloud who just followed Tifa's lead. "He lied. He sold me off. This is my husband," Tifa introduced Cloud who just nodded reluctantly.

"You're in deep trouble huh?" the woman said as she looked at the girl who often reminded her of her youth. "Apparently so," Tifa replied with a weak smile across her face.

"You can use the room upstairs. It's not big but it will fit the both of you. The bed's quite small and so does the bathroom. It only has a small tub with a shower room," the old lady led them upstairs.

"It's fine. I really owe you big time," Tifa was thankful to the lady. "It's okay Tifa. You know you can rely on me when you're in trouble. I'm glad you come to me," the lady smiled.

Tifa returned her smile, relief that her intuition wasn't wrong to come to seek for the lady's help.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Days went by as Cloud live in the slum with Tifa doing odd jobs to get money. Vincent sent Cloud's bike and he can move easily to get his work done. But Vincent had warned him not to enter Edge as Hojo's men were looking for him.

Every day he felt tempted to go to Edge to look at the condition there. So far, he couldn't as he knew that he will draw attention if h even gets close to Edge. In the slums, people don't know him. They just hear about him.

They're too busy trying to survive to care about other people's matter. Cloud clenched his fists as he read the newspaper in front of him. Hojo had taken over his company and the tower where the Strife Delivery Services centred at.

His smiling face on the front page looked like he was mocking Cloud. Hojo even changed the name to Hojo Delivery Services. It really pissed him off. He went back to the lady's house which was empty. He stormed upstairs and slammed the door closed.

The lady asked Tifa to go home first as she had other errand to do. As Tifa arrived at the house, she heard a crashing noise from upstairs. And then, there were a series of thumping sound.

She didn't waste any time as she ran upstairs and opened the door. There was a broken vase on the floor and Cloud was punching the walls with his fists angrily while cursing about Hojo.

"Cloud, stop it! You're hurting yourself!" She yelled but it didn't stop him. "Bastard, you're gonna pay for this," Instead he continued to release him anger to the walls. Tifa rushed towards him and hold his hands back. "Stop it please," she was pleading.

His breathing was ragged and Tifa knew he was very furious for not being able to do anything. Even after he had settled down, Tifa didn't release him right away.

He blew out a defeated sigh and turned to lean against the wall. At this, she released his hands. "I hate being helpless," he said as he closed his eyes. "But it can't be helped, can it? The mighty Cloud Strife is facing his doomsday," he insulted himself.

Tifa looked down at the ring on her finger. Under his gloved hand, he was wearing one too. "You're still the Cloud I know," Tifa said.

He opened his eyes and looked at the woman facing him. Then, he went to the bed and sat on it. Tifa followed him with her eyes. He covered his face with his hands and sighed again.

"You sighed a lot these days," she tried to cheer him up and sat beside him. "I don't get it," he said with his hand still on his face. "Huh?" Tifa was confused. He raised his head and turned to her.

"Why are you doing this? You won't be getting anything out of it yet you still stay with me. I won't be able to look after you. I've lost everything Tifa," Cloud said and he looked lost, like someone who was trying to find his way out.

Tifa thought for a moment. "But you still have me," she said and looked at him. He ceased his brows. "We still have each other and it is important for us to stay together especially in time like this," she added as she held her hands together.

"I can't leave you. Even if you found it irritating, I just won't," she sounded confident. "How can you be so positive in such situation?" he wondered out loud.

"Because we're husband and wife, silly. We stick together no matter what," Tifa replied almost instantly. Suddenly, Cloud pulled Tifa closer to him and enveloped her lips with his.

She wasn't able to react but to succumb at his demand. He kissed her slowly but deeply and she cupped his cheeks to make the kiss firmer. He circled her waist and pushed her back onto the bed. She kissed him passionately.

They didn't break the kiss and they were lost for a heavenly of time, not caring about a single thing other than them. They embraced each other tightly as Cloud began pushing his tongue along Tifa's lips, silently asking for permission to enter; unlike the first time where he just intruded.

Tifa opened her mouth immediately, welcoming him. She met his fiery desire with her own fire. His hands started moving all over her as his tongue was assaulting her. She held the back of his head as she ran her hands through his hair, savouring each moment of the kiss.

He had his hands under the hem of her shirt and he pulled back instantly. He was afraid he might lose control of himself again, just like what had happened before.

Both of them were gasping for air and their faces were flushing red. He's afraid that if he didn't stop, he might have her right then over and over again. "I'm sorry. I almost lost it again," Cloud looked away but still on top of her.

She just smiled and held his cheek. "Don't be sorry each time you kiss me," she replied without moving her eyes from him. He met her warm eyes; slightly confused.

"You're my husband and you have the right to do this to me," she brushed his cheek softly. His lips thinned. This time, it was Tifa who pulled him down to her and started the kiss.

They continued where they stopped without holding anything back. Both of them were enjoying each other's company.

"Tifa, are you home?" the lady's voice interrupted them and it made Cloud jerked back, looking embarrassed. They were breathing hard and she just stayed under him.

'Perfect timing,' he thought. He was considering of ignoring the old lady but thought better of it. He forced himself to move off Tifa. She just smiled though she felt a little disappointed they had to stop.

He helped her to get up and they straightened their clothes. As she walked out of the room, he couldn't stop but to feel her warm breaths on his cheeks although minutes had passed.

"I really need to get the house back. There's no privacy here," he murmured to himself.

The next day, Vincent and Yuffie dropped by to give Cloud news that might help Cloud to get back all his assets. "Jenova huh? That's Sephiroth's company right?" Cloud asked Vincent after Vincent had explained everything to him.

Sephiroth wanted to help Cloud to get his company back. "Why does he want to help me?" Cloud questioned but Vincent just shook his head. "Oh, come on Cloud. Just agree to it. This is a once in a life time for you to strike back at that mad Hojo," Yuffie was getting impatient.

Cloud was deep in thoughts. "He said if you agree, come to his headquarters at noon tomorrow. Then you can ask him why does he want to help you," Vincent added and looking at his blonde haired friend who seem sceptical about the idea

. "You don't really have many choices right Cloud?" Tifa who had just been listening from the beginning started to speak up. Cloud just shrugged.

"The most important thing right now is to get back your properties from Hojo. Other things come later. It doesn't matter who will help you or how are you going to do it but as long as you can get it back, it's fine then," Tifa said looking at each person in the room.

"Yeah, you don't get this chance always. I don't like to see Hojo took everything we worked so hard for in just a few weeks," Yuffie looked serious.

"I'll think of it. I'll let you know tomorrow," Cloud said in dismissal as he went outside and took off to somewhere with his bike.

"You've made a wise choice for agreeing to my offer Cloud," Sephiroth looked pleasantly at the blonde man facing him.

"Whatever. But I don't understand one thing," Cloud replied. "Curiosity kills the cat Cloud," Sephiroth said but he never moved his eyes from Cloud.

"I don't care even if it kills anything else," Cloud was irritated. Sephiroth chuckled though he wasn't sure if Cloud was trying to joke around with him.

"That's why I gave you the offer. You simply don't care about anything else. You have your target and you work only to achieve it," Sephiroth said as he got up from his chair and went to the window.

"Because of your not caring nature, you've been the best leader especially for a big gang like AVALANCHE. It's too bad everything is gone now," Sephiroth continued as he looked out from the window to the world below his feet.

"What are you trying to say?" Cloud was about to get pissed off. "It's a waste of your talent if you just sit around doing nothing; running errand for others. That's not your world. This is your world," Sephiroth said as he spread his arms with dark shadow illuminating his eyes.

"I can help you to get back all of your properties. I can supply you with men and weapons in order to do so. And I can make sure you get back to what you were before all this happened," Sephiroth didn't seem to brag but somehow Cloud felt his strength.

"What do you want in return?" Cloud knew that people like Sephiroth didn't help others out of generosity.

"I won't gain anything beneficial from this. I just hate to see people like Hojo trying to conquer the underworld with his clumsy and stupid ways. All his men are stupid like him; they messed up with other gangs' territory. They start unnecessary fights that caused us to get some friendly attention by the authorities. The authority has been sending spies to watch my ass and it's getting on my nerves," Sephiroth seemed like he's angry.

"So I need you to set things back like it used to and teach Hojo the way the underworld should be," Sephiroth said with a suspicious grin. Cloud thought for a moment but then he said, "It's a deal."

Sephiroth turned to him with a small smile and looked into Cloud's eyes. "However, there's a catch," he said and Cloud frowned.

"_I don't like to do useless thing. Since I've decided to help you out, you have to do something in return," Sephiroth said._

"_Leave your wife once you get back your company. She's a distraction and a weakness for you."_

_Cloud opened his mouth to say something but Sephiroth cut him short, "You've already agreed." Sephiroth then walked away and left the blonde man._

Cloud returned to the old lady's place feeling uneasy. He'd made a deal with Sephiroth but he has to sacrifice something in return.

Cloud made his way upstairs and found Tifa hasn't gone to bed yet. She was just lying there looking at the window, like she was thinking. She turned as Cloud entered the room.

"Welcome back. How'd things go?" She was unable to contain her curiosity anymore. Cloud didn't reply immediately but he just lied down next to her.

"I agreed with him," Cloud said after some time. Tifa clasped her hands together as she let out a sigh in relief. "That's good news. I was worried you might have these thoughts of not wanting to get any help from anyone," she replied with a smile across her delicate face.

Cloud couldn't look at her. He just closed his eyes as he placed an arm on his forehead. "Then, why do you look so down?" She can't help but to notice his reaction.

"Tired," he simply stated in a low voice that made her believed him without a doubt. "Okay, I'll stop bothering you. Have a good sleep. You'll have a big day tomorrow," her voice has traces of happiness and it made Cloud felt more guilty.

Cloud sought help from his old friends to carry out the plan to strike back at Hojo and they were more than ready to help him. They planned everything carefully not missing any important parts and they were ready to start.

Their base is at the old lady's place and Yuffie was angry when Cloud put her to be a so-called 'back up.'

The truth was Cloud needed her to watch out for Tifa who might be targeted by Hojo's henchmen once they knew they were infiltrating Hojo's headquarter.

Without having any choice, Yuffie had to obey Cloud. "Fine!" she stomped her feet as she left the room leaving Cloud and Tifa. "You seem distracted. Don't worry, this will work out fine," Tifa said as she noticed his pre-occupied behaviour.

"Listen, I have to tell you something," Cloud decided to tell her about the deal he made with Sephiroth. Tifa paid full attention to him.

"About the deal I made with Sephiroth, I didn't tell you there was a catch," Cloud confessed. "A catch?" Tifa didn't like the sound of it.

"He told me he will help me to rebuild my company only if I agree with him one thing. I'll have to leave everything that will distract me from carrying out my duty as a leader in the underworld," Cloud said as he lifted his head to meet her eyes.

Tifa didn't respond. "He said I must leave you if I manage to pull this thing off," he added and she was thunderstruck. Cloud had to leave her to get back his life.

There was only sound of voices from outside of the room but it didn't bother them. Sephiroth thought that Tifa was distracting Cloud from being a good leader.

She hated to admit it but there's some truth in that. He lost his company after he married her. "I..." Cloud was cut off when Tifa smiled trying to contain herself.

"I understand. Don't worry about me; you just make sure you get back what's yours tonight okay?" Her voice was shaking but she controlled it.

Cloud didn't expect her reaction would be this way. He thought she might break down and cried. But then, she never cried in front of him.

"Tifa, I..." Cloud stopped as he didn't know what to say. Tifa shook her head and gave him a confident smile. "Don't mess up. You've work hard for tonight. You have my full support," she said and Cloud felt beaten.

He had to make tonight successful. Tifa walked to the door and opened it. "They're waiting for you," she held the door and looked outside.

Cloud walked as his steps were heavy and he had a distress look on his face. As he passed her, he could feel as if it would be the last time he can be with her. "Work hard," she whispered and closed the door after he'd left.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Tifa held the phone that Cloud gave to her two weeks ago in her hands. She was waiting for any news from them.

"What took them so long? Cloud should've brought me along!" Yuffie said impatiently as she walked around the room impatiently. Tifa looked up at the younger girl in front of her and smiled.

"They'll make it," she said. "They better be! If not I'm going to smack that spiky-head for failing!" Yuffie said confidently but Tifa could sense nervousness in her voice.

That was when Yuffie's phone rang. "It's them!" Yuffie quickly picked up her phone. "Did you make it?" Yuffie asked without greeting. "Woohoo! Good job! I know you guys gonna make that old fellow cry!" Yuffie shouted that made Tifa smiled joyously.

She clasped her hands together and let out a sigh in relief. "Okay, what else?" Yuffie asked back. "Alrighty! I'll prepare for celebration right away!" Yuffie said as she hung up.

She turned excitedly and jumped up. "This call for a celebration!" She cheered, almost made the whole place shook.

"I need to get some fresh air. All that wait made me thick. I'll be back in a while," Tifa excused herself and left the place. "Be back early. They'll arrive any time soon," Yuffie said as she sang some song while preparing some drinks.

Tifa walked away from the place and looked back. 'I'm sorry,' she thought silently and a trail of tears fell down her cheeks. She rushed to leave the place before he came back.

She was going to leave so that he won't be facing anymore problems involving her and Sephiroth's deal.

"We're back!" Cid's voice broke the silent night. Yuffie opened the door for them with a huge smiled on her face. "Welcome back! The heroes of Strife Company!" Yuffie announced as she clapped her hands while cheering for them.

Cloud was the last one to enter the place and he closed the door behind him. Sometimes by looking at Yuffie's cheerful attitude made everything seems easy.

Cloud waited for Tifa but she never appeared. Where's Tifa?" Barret was the one who asked the question to Yuffie. "She went out for a walk. To think of it, it's taking her too long," Yuffie replied as she took out a bottle of liquor and a tray of glasses.

Cloud felt uneasy at once. He had been feeling like something was wrong ever since they defeated Hojo. Cloud took out his phone and dialled Tifa's number.

He waited for a few second and the sound of her ringtone was heard in the place. Cloud looked pale at once. "She left her phone," he stated.

Vincent took Tifa's phone and showed it to Cloud. "That's weird. She never left her phone. You know, she always takes good care of it since it was given to her by someone special," Yuffie teased Cloud who looked worried.

"No way!" Cloud snapped as he grabbed Tifa's phone from Vincent and rushed out of the building at once. "What? What happened? Did I say something wrong?" Yuffie was confused by the sudden burst from Cloud.

Cloud rode his bike all over Midgar entering every lane that exist in the slum trying to look for Tifa but she was nowhere in sight.

He was riding the bike so fast that the bike almost skidded a few times when he made sharp turns. He didn't know that telling her about the deal with Sephiroth will lead to her running away from him.

He wasn't going to follow Sephiroth's deal. Cloud hasn't come up with anything concerning that but he will think of something. He can't let her go. He won't.

He stopped his bike in front of an old church and he was breathing hard. 'Where'd she go? It's in the middle of the night and she's by herself in the slum,'

Cloud thought and he was obviously worried. Not only that, he was mad that she left without even talking to him about her plans. 'Who did she take me for? I'm her husband!' he thought angrily.

Then, his phone beep. He took it out and saw he got a new message. 'You have one new voice message. Please dial your voice mailbox number to retrieve the message.'

He pushed the button of his voice mailbox and waited. "You have one new message," the operator said followed by a beep. There was only silence. After a few second he heard the voice.

"Cloud," Tifa's voice was heard. "Congrats on getting back your company. I know you can do it. I'm so happy for you," she added.

Cloud wasn't even breathing because he wanted to listen carefully to her, just in case he could hear the background sound. "And uh- I'm sorry for everything I've done that might offended you or landed you in hot water. Thanks for everything. Knowing you was great and being your wife was a blessing to me. I won't forget you," her voice changed.

Cloud knew she was holding back her tears. "Don't forget to eat right and sleep early. You always like to stay up until late at night. Take good care of yourself okay?" Tifa continued and she sobbed.

'She cried.' "Well then, I must go. Goodbye Cloud," she ended the call. Cloud shut his phone once he heard the operator's voice again.

He felt like he had lost something greater than losing his company. He had lost his wife in exchange of getting his properties back.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Thank you and please come again," Tifa waved the customer goodbye as she closed the door of her new working place. It had been almost a month since she left him and she had never contacted him after that.

She felt guilty but then she knew it was for the best. She'll become his burden and obstacle anyway. "Tifa, table 5!" Aerith's voice was heard as she placed the order on the counter. Tifa delivered it to the table with a smile on her face.

Working here isn't as easy as it seems. The bar was situated outskirts of Edge and it seemed like the safest place for her to live. Tifa heard news about Cloud mostly from the local newspaper and he looked like he was doing fine without her.

"The boss asked us to close in early today," Aerith said as she cleaned the dishes at the kitchen. "He wants to go on a date with you?" Tifa replied jokingly. "Don't make it sound like it's a routine. He's just trying to be nice," Aerith defended their boss. "Right," Tifa made a face before returning to her work.

Zack, the owner of the bar was a ladies' man but his attraction to Aerith was in a way that no one can ever explain. Everyone in town knew that he was trying to Aerith's attention. Sometimes it seemed so sweet.

"You know, he asked me to be his girlfriend the other day," Aerith suddenly said and it made Tifa turned her head. "Really? What did you say?" Tifa asked in interest.

"I haven't given him any answer yet. Gosh, I really don't know what to do," Aerith sighed as she stopped doing her work.

"You like him?" Tifa asked her. She nodded in return. "Then, where's the problem?" Tifa asked again.

"You know him right? One day he says he wanted to be with me and the next thing, I'll see him dating another girl," Aerith played with the towel in her hand.

Tifa thought for a while. "If you really like him then you shouldn't keep him waiting. Maybe he acted that way because he felt alone. Your presence as his girlfriend might be the cure to his disease," Tifa suddenly felt weird about her usage of words.

"You really think so?" Aerith asked as her eyes lit up. 'She really likes him,' Tifa thought. "I know so. Just give him a chance," she replied shortly.

Aerith turned to finish her work unable to hide the smile on her face. She knew what her answer to his offer now.

Tifa was cleaning the bar that afternoon when she saw a familiar figure standing outside the bar.

"Vincent," she gasped, dropping the towel she was holding. Vincent just looked at her with his dark eyes.

She excused herself from Aerith and went outside. Aerith just looked at her in confusion. Tifa never mentioned anything about man before this but who was this guy?

"You've been here all along," Vincent stated as he didn't move his eyes from her. Tifa just smiled a little. "How are things in Edge?" Tifa contained herself from asking about Cloud.

"Why'd you leave?" he ignored her question. Tifa didn't reply immediately. "Sephiroth's deal huh?" he asked again. She nodded.

"He's mad, really mad. I've never seen him that mad before," Vincent said after a while and it made her worried. Cloud is angry with her.

"It was the best for him. Don't tell me it isn't. You know it too right," Tifa questioned Vincent. "Hm. You should at least speak to him before you leave," he didn't blame her at all.

"He may not look like it but he felt it. When you just walk away from him without explanation," Vincent added. "What's there to explain?" Tifa shoot back.

"Should I let him decide what to do with me after you guys came back that night? I'm not a property for him to decide where to put me or what to do with me. I'm a human," Tifa said feeling a little furious.

"You mean something to him. If not he won't be drinking like hell when he saw the men flirt with you at the bar during our underworld meeting. Or he won't be like he is now after you dumped him," Vincent's words provoked her.

"I never dump him!" Tifa defended herself. "It will be so much harder for him to decide if I stay. He put too much effort in getting back what he lost. For what you guys had lost. I'm just a small price to pay," Tifa reaction silenced Vincent.

"And meeting him back is the most foolish act because Sephiroth won't be too keen supporting him financially if he saw me around him. You know that fact, don't you?" Tifa questioned him. He just looked away.

There was a long pause before she sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst out like that," she apologised. Vincent just nodded in understanding.

"Just in case you're wondering, he's back at his old place," Vincent said as he turned his heels. "Wait!" Tifa called him.

Vincent just turned his head slightly. "Don't tell him my whereabouts will you? You know him well what he'll do if he ever finds out about me," Tifa was half-pleading.

"Don't worry. You'll come back whenever you're ready," he said and walked away from her. Tifa released a sigh and returned to her work.

"This is suicidal!" Tifa said to herself as she stood in front of the gate of Cloud's house. She didn't plan on entering the place but she was hoping to get a glance of him. Just to see how Cloud had been doing.

There was no sign of him though his bike was there. The house looked empty and the door was locked. She felt relief at once. He wasn't home.

The idea of meeting him there was scary, knowing the fact that he was furious with her.

When Cloud arrived at his place that evening, he was surprised to see the figure standing there. He made his was silently behind her and stood behind her. She was too occupied looking around the house to notice his presence.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked the female with the ponytail in front of him. She turned around and when he saw her shocked face, his eyes were huge.

All his memory of her poured back into his head and he felt the anguish building up in him. She left without his permission, and that infuriated him.

"Cloud!" Tifa was shaken as she saw him behind her. She never realized he was there. "I-I was just passing by..." she tried to lie but lost for words.

When she saw his angry features, she retreated. She forced herself to walk away from there, scolding herself for not being able to control herself and convincing herself that coming here was very dangerous.

He held her wrist tightly and it made her grimaced in pain. "Cl-Cloud, it hurts," she said but Cloud ignored her. He pulled her with him walking into his house, not caring she almost stumbled a few times.

Tifa had no choice but to follow him and she saw the truth in Vincent's word. He was really mad at her.

Cloud slammed the door behind him and released Tifa's hand immediately as soon as they entered the house. Tifa held her wrist and watched Cloud nervously.

He was breathing hard and looked at her angrily. "Who do you take me for?" he asked. Tifa didn't answer. "Who do you think you're messing with?!" he snapped that it made Tifa took a step back and she felt she was cornered, unable to run to anywhere.

Cloud made his way to her and Tifa was ready if he wanted to get violent. She was used to it because of the abusive boss she had back in Midgar. "I'm asking you! Who do you take me for dammit!" his voice echoed throughout the whole house.

When he saw she's not answering, Cloud grabbed her face and placed his lips on her forcefully and hardly. "Umph!" Tifa's muffled as she tried to struggle free from him. He never stopped.

Cloud kissed Tifa vigorously with all of his strength and he was being very rough towards her. Tifa pushed him back as hard as she could but he was too strong for her. "Let go of me!" she managed to say between his violent kisses.

He pays no attention to her and continued to kiss her. Tifa tried once again and this time she managed to push him away from her. "What do you think you're doing?!" she was upset though her voice was shaky.

"I'm showing you that I'm still your husband! Why do you make your own decision and leave just like that?" he asked her once again. Tifa looked away from him. Cloud let out an angry sigh and looked at her intently.

"I need your answer just for this one question," his voice has lowered and Tifa lifted her face. "Why do you leave? Do you hate me that much that you can't even stand being around me?" Cloud's voice sounded as if he was begging.

Tifa held back her tears. She never hated him. "No but I can't stay here anymore," she replied as she watched him with glassy eyes. She clenched her fists. She wanted to tell him that she came back because she missed him and wanted to see him desperately but she couldn't.

Cloud looked down at his feet. He really has lost her. He closed his eyes and walked away from her. "Why'd you come here in the first place? You really like to mess around with me Tifa," he sounded defeated.

Tifa walked towards him from behind. She got nothing to lose. She stopped just behind him and automatically, she reached out and hugged him from behind. His whole muscles tensed up but she ignored them.

"I wanted to see you," her voice was so soft that Cloud thought he was imagining things. "I really do," she placed her head on his back.

"But I can't stay no matter what. You know it too right?" Tifa asked the blonde man.

"Call me greedy or a bitch but I don't care, as long as I can see you then its fine. Even for a short while," she added. His muscles relaxed and he released himself to face her.

Tifa felt a pang of loss at the distance between them. She forced herself to look at him. He didn't say anything in return. No comfort words or anything, just silence. But he pulled her closer to him and embraced the smaller figure before him.

Tifa fit just nicely in his arms, as if she was made for it. "I'm here aren't I?" Cloud whispered back. He felt Tifa nodded and she tightened the embrace.

Cloud pulled back a little and looked at the beauty in his arms. He missed her more. Cloud leaned down and in an instinct movement, Tifa reached out to meet his lips halfway.

This time, they kissed gently and there was a trace of sadness in the kiss. He missed her taste greatly, the only taste that can drive him insane. She was the only one that's able to turn his world upside down and so far, he can't get enough of her.

He released her hair that was tied up in a ponytail and they broke apart. "I like you hair down," he stroke her hair gently, getting back the feeling he'd lost before this.

Tifa smiled at him and reached up once again. He pulled her closer and closer until their mouths were cannot be separated.

This time, things got more heated up when his tongue played its role upon entering her mouth. Smaller things lead to bigger things.

Slowly, they made their way upstairs and once they entered the bedroom, everything was unstoppable. For the second time, they lost in each other.

Tifa lied awake after her passionate journey with Cloud two hours ago. He was sound asleep and Tifa looked at him in adore. Though in his sleep, his arms were protectively around her bare waist, holding her so close to him.

She liked the fact that they were lying next to each other without anything blocking their ways. Not even their clothes.

Tifa just watched as he breathed steadily in his sleep. She was planning to watch him sleep instead of doing so herself. This would be her only chance anyway.

Tifa studied his features carefully. His blonde brows that always ceased whenever he felt irritated, his intense eyes that seem to pierce her soul, his well-shaped cheeks, his sharp nose and his skilful lips. She smiled at the thought.

Each time he kissed her, there will be only flames. He always managed to spark her fire when he kissed, that made his so irresistible. Out of control, Tifa lifted her head from her pillow and went to kiss him in his sleep.

That awakens Cloud from his slumber. When he opened his eyes, he saw her flushed face in front of him while her lips were still on his. Cloud smiled a little but he returned her kisses.

"Did I wake you up, sleeping beauty?" Tifa raised her head. She didn't mean to but he seems okay with it. "Assaulting me while I'm asleep? You surprised me whenever I thought I've seen you through," Cloud replied without moving a muscle. He wanted to go for another round. He missed her terribly.

"You seem to like it," Tifa smiled before she kissed Cloud again. Her hands roamed on his chest, slowly making their way to his neck. Tifa lifted herself up and lied on top of Cloud who seemed to let her lead this time. He liked the feeling of her skin against his and held some of her hair in his hands.

When they finally settled down, Tifa rested her head on Cloud's chest while playing with it. Cloud did what he liked the most, stroking her long hair while listening to her steady breath.

"The house feels empty without you around," Cloud said while playing with her hair. "You rarely at home Cloud," Tifa said as a matter of fact.

"How have you been doing? What are you doing for living?" Cloud prefers to talk about her than himself. "Not quite well but I can survive it. You know I have no other talent than attending a bar," Tifa answered, not wanting to slip any information about her location.

"Still not letting me knows your place?" Cloud raised his brows in a questioning manner. "Nope. Who knows what you might be up to? With Sephiroth tailing you all around, I can't take the chance," she replied casually and lifted her head.

Cloud felt a little uneasy knowing that Tifa was out there working to earn a living when she could just stay with him and live easily. She was the one who refused to his plan.

"How are things in your company?" Tifa broke the silence between them. "It's getting better. But let's not talk about it," Cloud said. Tifa placed her chin on his chest to look at him.

Cloud held her hand. "You still wear our wedding ring," Cloud stated as he laid his eyes on her hand he was holding. "You're wearing it too," Tifa smiled and Cloud returned her smile with one of his rare smile.

"I like it when you smile," Tifa confessed when she saw him smiling. "Tell me, your majesty, what does it take to keep you smiling instead of frowning?" Tifa asked playfully.

Cloud squeezed her hand, "Just be there for me."

Tifa felt the urge to say the she loved him but then thought better of it. She can't tell him that, not when both of them know she can't be there for him after this.

"I'm always with you," Tifa said. Cloud raised his brows slightly. "How so?" he asked. Tifa lifted their intertwined hands, "Like this." She looked at him with trust and hope.

"I'll always be with you too then," Cloud stated and Tifa kissed him as a reward.

Tifa prepared breakfast for them just like she used to back when they were together. They ate and chatted as usual as if nothing were wrong.

The part where Cloud didn't like was when the sun was getting up. It would mean she would be leaving soon.

"Cloud, it's time for me to leave," Tifa said as she turned to face Cloud who was standing at the balcony. He entered the hall without responding.

Tifa had always known that she would have to leave the house but she when the time had arrived, she wasn't sure how she was going to do it.

"Thanks again for everything," Tifa added while trying to come up with the right words for the situation. Cloud just looked at the woman standing a few inches shorter than him. He blew out a breath.

"I'll take my leave then," Tifa decided it was best to end it soon before she started to break down in front of him. She walked towards the door and half way, she was stopped when Cloud grabbed her hand.

"Do you really have to leave?" His voice was very low. "I want you to stay here and stop worrying about Sephiroth's deal. There's gotta be a way to deal with it," Cloud continued. He had to say what he thought she should hear or he will regret it later in his life.

Cloud got a hunch that once she left the house, he would never see her again. He never learnt about her residence or where she worked or with whom she's being surrounded with. Tifa was careful not to let him know anything about her.

"What is the way then?" Tifa asked him suddenly but her head was lowered down. "I dunno, but I'll definitely come up with something. I promise," Cloud said earnestly.

Tifa bit her lower lip while trying to hold back her tears. She knew it would be very hard is she said a proper goodbye. That was why she left the first time without letting him know.

"Cloud," Tifa was cut off when Cloud pulled her so that he can hug her. Tifa blinked back tears. "I care for you. I care like hell. It made me feels so mad not knowing how you are doing out there. I don't give a bloody attention to you before but give me the chance to redeem myself," Cloud said to Tifa.

"And because I care for you is the reason I had to be away from you. Your company is what you worked for your whole life. I'm just a new person appearing in your life," Tifa replied. "I would never forgive myself if you lost what you had been working for your life because of my presence. You understand that don't you Cloud? You have to let me go this time," Tifa was sure she would break down soon.

"You have your own way to show your care and this is my way to show you I care for you, greatly. Trust me this time Cloud," Tifa voice was starting to crack.

Cloud loosened his embrace to look at her. He saw her glassy eyes and he felt guilty for making her sad. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly. He could see she was trying to be strong. It wasn't easy for both of them.

"I care for you and I have to-," Tifa was speaking when Cloud silenced her with his lips. As if on cue, Tifa couldn't bear her tears any longer. She cried in the kiss and she was shaking. Cloud held her close to him, not wanting to let go so fast. He had to support her with his hands as he kissed his crying wife.

Tifa could feel the sadness and pain in the kiss. It was as if he was giving her the final kiss. She didn't pull back, she didn't want to. She just let him be. 'Just for a little longer,' she thought. This would be the last.

When Cloud finally stopped kissing her, he placed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes deeply. She was crying and she was sobbing. She never cried in front of him and she never met his eyes. Instead, she released herself from him and without lifting her head she ran away from him and left the house as fast as she could.

Cloud was too stunned to move and his voice was stuck in his throat. He could only watch as she slowly disappeared from his sight, leaving a trail of tears behind her. "Tifa," was all he could say after she was long gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Tifa returned to her normal life after her meeting with Cloud that leads to several events. Cloud continued to get his company back on track but there were times where he felt he needed support from her. 'How is she doing?' Cloud wondered.

"You looked distracted," Aerith broke Tifa's thought while she was washing the dishes. "A few things happened," Tifa replied simply. "How are things going between the two of you?" Tifa wanted to change the subject.

Aerith smiled shyly and lifted her left hand. There was a ring on her finger. "It's his ring!" Tifa exclaimed in disbelief, almost dropping the bowl she was holding.

"Just as I thought! I told him it is still too early for this," Aerith's face changed to a worried frown. "No! What I mean is he gives you his ring. Do you know what that mean?" Tifa questioned her. Aerith just shrugged.

"It means he's serious with you. Guys don't give ring to any random women they meet, but they give them to the woman he appreciate the most," Tifa explained in just one breath. She was excited and happy for Aerith.

"You seem to know a lot about it," Aerith commented. Tifa suddenly realized she almost spilled her little dark secret. "Experience from observation," Tifa covered. Aerith just smiled sweetly.

"I know you met your husband last month," Aerith stated. Tifa's eyes were huge. "How'd you know?" the questioned escaped from her lips. "I did a few investigations," Aerith said.

"Who do you investigate?" Tifa was worried if she knew about Cloud. "Vincent. He's such a hard nut to crack," Aerith remembered how she forced Vincent to tell her about Tifa's background.

"What did he tell you?" Tifa was beyond anticipation. "He just told me that you are married and you used to live at the central of Edge," Aerith replied. "That's all?" Tifa asked again.

"I told you he's a tough nut to crack," Aerith looked a little annoyed by the fact that she couldn't get more information about Tifa's background. Tifa was relieved that it was Vincent that Aerith met.

"He also said that if you want me to know, then you'll tell me yourself. He can be such a meanie," Aerith complained. Tifa smiled at this. "Can you share something about it?" Aerith asked Tifa. Tifa just returned her smile. "We're friends right?" Aerith asked again. Tifa nodded, "When the coast is clear." As soon as she said that, Zack entered the kitchen.

Cloud was busy arranging his work schedule ever since he started over his company. Everyone was busy as well. Vincent and Yuffie helped him with his Strife Delivery Service operation while Cid and Barret handled the reformation of AVALANCHE.

Cloud sighed as he leaned the back his head against the chair he was sitting on. The works are so much more tiring and he felt his muscles ached from sitting on the chair the whole day.

Cloud stretched a little and called Cid's number. "How are things there?" Cloud asked without greeting. "Heh, you don't have to be all grumpy. Everything is going as planned," Cid replied.

Cloud just nodded though he knew Cid can't see it. "Just inform me if anything happen," Cloud said. "And I'll come over tonight," he added before he hung up.

Cloud was about to put down his phone when he thought about something. He opened his phone menu and opened the gallery. He pushed some of the buttons on the phone and stopped.

He stopped after he found what he was looking for. He stared at the screen as his lips twitched to a small smile. It was a picture of Tifa doing the laundry. He had taken her picture secretly.

He pushed the next button. It was Tifa when she was arranging his clothes in his closet. Next was the picture of them at the bar. She was smiling as she placed her head against Cloud's while posing for a camera. Cloud just had a neutral look on his face.

The last picture was the one taken the day she dropped by the house. She was lying in his arms while he was wide awake. He could feel the warmth of her right then. He closed his eyes.

'I want to see you. Where are you?' he thought silently.

Tifa sneezed as she was wiping the window of the shop. "Who has been thinking of you now?" Aerith joked as she eyed her friend. Tifa gave a smile, turning slightly to Aerith.

Tifa had told Aerith everything between him and Cloud as well as what had happened between them but she never told her who he is. She knew Aerith will try to play cupid if she ever learn about Cloud's identity.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale," Aerith sounded concern. "I've told you so many times. I'm fine," Tifa said a little annoyed. Lately, everything seemed to get to her nerves.

Aerith decided to drop the matter when she noticed Tifa's tone. "She sure is grumpy these few days," Aerith groaned under her breath but Zack who was standing nearby heard her.

"Maybe she's having her period," Zack joked and he received a jab from Aerith that was aimed straight at his rib. "Ouch!" he almost stumbled. He wasn't ready for that.

"What do you know about period? Plus, it's a girl thing. Guys just be quiet about it," Aerith warned the man beside her. Zack just made an annoyed face while rubbing his rib.

"But she really doesn't look well lately," Zack agreed with Aerith. "Try telling that to her without getting her grumpy," Aerith said. "No, I think I'll pass," Zack said almost quickly.

Aerith just smiled and Zack took the chance to look at her. He held back a smirk as he saw she was still wearing his ring. 'That's a good sign,' he thought as his mind wondered off again.

Tifa just ignored Aerith and Zack who were talking to each other. She could feel Aerith beaming even though she tried to act annoyed each time Zack joked around with her.

Tifa continued to clean the window while trying to content the dizziness in her. She had been experiencing headaches to frequent for the past few weeks. Sometimes, she felt the whole world was spinning so fast that she will need to take some painkillers.

"Tifa, can you please get the order for table three?" Aerith called from behind the counter. Tifa just nodded as she went to the table to take the order. "Yes, can I have your order please?" Tifa managed to give a weak smile to the customer.

The customer looked at the menu and that was when everything came crashing into her head. Tifa tried to look up but she only see everything around her moving fast and it made her headache gets worse.

She held back the nauseated feeling in her stomach. "Hey, are you alright?" Tifa could barely hear the voice. She was about to support herself by holding the edge of the table but she missed it and in a while, she fell down attracting all eyes to her direction.

"Tifa!" Aerith called as she clumsily made her way to Tifa who had fallen down. Tifa was still awake but she wasn't able to control herself anymore. "Call Dr. Sierra now!" Zack ordered one of his staff while helping Aerith to get Tifa on a chair.

During the chaotic moment, Vincent stepped into the place and he was standing at the door observing the event silently.

Dr. Sierra took only a few minutes to reach Zack's place and she quickly attended Tifa's condition. "Move back a little," she ordered everyone and began working with her assistant.

"She's pregnant. Don't let her overwork," Dr. Sierra simply said after finish checking up on Tifa. Tifa closed her eyes in defeat. Her worst nightmare had become reality. She suspected she was pregnant when the symptoms started to show but she decided to ignore it.

Aerith, Zack and Vincent's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Pregnant?" Zack repeated. "Two months already. Where's her husband? Letting your wife overwork like that. What's wrong with men these days?" Dr. Sierra complained as she walked away from Tifa.

"Thank you doctor," Tifa said as she managed to sit. "Just come regularly for check up. And take this if you don't feel well," Dr. Sierra said while handed a bottle of medicine before exiting. Tifa's eyes caught on the figure near the door. "Vincent," she called.

"You have some serious explanation to do," Zack cut her off while crossing his hands in a demanding manner. Tifa looked at him with a troubled look. Aerith noticed this and she held Zack's shoulder.

"I'll tell you on her behalf. Please, she's already has enough trouble," Aerith voice sounded distant at that moment. Zack followed Aerith to go to the kitchen.

"You're not going to tell him about this either right?" Vincent questioned Tifa who replied with a nod. "And you're going to make me keep this from him too right?" Vincent asked again. Tifa just looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I told you so many times already. You'll do what you want when you're ready," Vincent said and went to sit at a table.

Inside, Tifa was once again grateful it was Vincent who knew about her condition right now. Tifa also felt guilty for having him involved in this.

Aerith and Zack came out after some time. For once in her life, she saw Zack had a serious look on his face but there was also a look of understanding and acceptance. Tifa made a mental note to thank Aerith later.

Aerith just gave her a supportive smile while Zack made his way to Tifa. Tifa was unsure what would he think about her now. She lied to him.

"You better head home for today. I don't want you to pass out this time," Zack started. Tifa felt as if he was saying 'Don't ever come here again! You're fired!' Tifa waited for a few moments.

"I've asked someone to cover for you for today so go home and rest well," Zack said. "So that when you come back tomorrow, you'll feel better," Zack's words made she felt relief at once. He wasn't going to fire her.

"Thanks Zack, for understanding," Tifa said as she got up from the chair. "Hey Tifa?" Zack paused. Tifa waited for him to continue.

"When the baby is born, can I be the godfather?" Zack surprised her by asking the question. Tifa gave a small smile and nodded, "If you can handle little children."

She touched her now flat belly. In a few months, it will grow bigger as the baby grows. It should be happy news for every married couple but in her case, it's the otherwise.

Tifa felt that Cloud deserved to know about their baby but he would definitely search for her. But, she will feel guilty keeping this from him. "It's for your sake Cloud," she whispered to herself.

Tifa turned a little and saw Vincent talking to Zack casually. Do they know each other?

Tifa doesn't care if she had to raise her unborn child alone but she will never do something that will harm her child. Tifa knew it won't be easy but it was all she had as a reminder of Cloud. "I'll protect you no matter what," she vowed to herself in determination. 

Every night Tifa would talk to her unborn child before going to bed. She would tell the baby all about her father and how protective he was. She would also tell about all of Cloud's friends and would make jokes about their attitude problems.

As time passed by, Tifa noticed the physical changes in her. Sometimes Aerith would tease her because she couldn't wear anything like she used to. "How's my godchild is doing?" Zack asked her as she was cleaning a table.

"She's behaving nicely. Unlike her godfather," Tifa replied before slightly smiled. "How can you know the baby is a girl? It could be a boy," Zack questioned her.

"Don't you know that whenever you address a baby you use 'she' despite the gender?" Aerith replied on Tifa's behalf. "Really? That's a new knowledge for me," Zack scratched his head sheepishly.

Tifa laughed a little at his reaction. At least here she won't have to worry so much about her child's well being. There's Aerith and Zack who can help her to look after the baby.

'It would be so much better if Cloud would be here too,' she thought and a look a distant came across her face. She looked at her wedding ring on her finger. She wondered if Cloud still wore his.

"Hey young mother, I have something for you," Vincent said without greeting as he entered the shop. Tifa quickly snapped back to reality and saw Vincent was carrying a few bags.

"Whatcha got there?" Zack was curious as he went to Vincent. "Baby's stuff?" Zack said as he took a peek into one of the bags. Tifa raised her brows lightly.

"What did you buy?" Aerith was excited as she helped to unpack the stuff Vincent brought with him. Tifa was happy but something else was bothering her. "It wasn't you who bought these, right?" Tifa asked him.

Vincent looked uncomfortable for a while. "I asked for Yuffie's help," Vincent said without hesitant. He was very straight forward. When he saw Tifa not responding he added, "I told her I'm getting something for Lucrecia's baby."

Most of Cloud's friends knew about Vincent past and how he came to be attracted to Lucrecia. Unfortunately for him Lucrecia decided to get married to Hojo who happened to be Cloud's rival in business.

"I'm sorry," Tifa felt responsible for making Vincent remembered about his unpleasant past. "Don't feel like it. It won't be appropriate if I know you're expecting a baby but I don't do anything about it right?" Vincent dropped the subject.

Tifa just nodded. "Here's something he chooses," Vincent took out a stuffed moogle from a bag. "He knew about it?" Tifa was nervous. Vincent shook his head. "He was passing by and saw us. He thought it was weird and he came to face us. Yuffie was dragging him in the store to help her choose the right thing," Vincent replied. "Not that she needed him to," Vincent added as he handed over the moogle.

"Yuffie only let him go after she forced him to choose something for the baby," Vincent ended his story.

Tifa smiled at this. So this is what Cloud chooses. "At least there's something from your father," Tifa murmured to herself as she clutched the moogle.

"Oh, this is so cute," Aerith said with a grin as she took out a small baby clothes. "Babies are so cute," she continued as she examined the clothes. "Tifa, you really have to make me her godmother," Aerith made her request sounded like an order.

Tifa was about to say something when Zack cut her off, "Hey! But I asked to be the godfather first!" Aerith just sneered at him and continued to go through the clothes again. Tifa just laughed at the two of them.

"Why don't you try making your own baby?" Tifa joked. Aerith's face turned red at once while Zack was just acting casually. "I wanted to but she refused," Zack said and it made Aerith's jaw dropped open.

"Zack! Don't give anyone the wrong idea! We never even go that far!" Aerith defended herself. Tifa knew Aerith was taking her seriously. "Ow...come on, we've known each other for as long as I can remember," Zack replied.

"Well, don't blame me for you having a peanut sized brain. You can't remember a lot of things from the start," Aerith said cockily. It was Zack's turn to have a red face. Tifa was sure he was upset but Aerith didn't back off.

"Guys!" Tifa decided to end everything before they started anything serious. Two heads turned to her at once, "What?!" Tifa just smiled. "I was just joking. You guys took it too seriously," Tifa said and it made the two of them looked so embarrassed.

Vincent just let out a grunt and said, "Maybe it's time for the two of you to consider it seriously." And with that Vincent left.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 **

Aerith was busy attending the customers while Tifa had to go out to take some packages from a local store a few blocks away from the shop. Tifa walked fast passing everyone but she felt tired easily.

She was pregnant for about 7 months already and she couldn't do work like she used to. Plus, she couldn't stand being around crowds without getting sick and dizzy. Tifa was waiting for the streetlight to turn green when someone bumped into her from her back.

Tifa stumbled before falling down on the street while the packages she was holding were scattered around her. "Sorry!" the man with the hat said before he rushed across the street without even looking at her.

"Rude much!" Tifa complained as she picked up her packages and got up. As she stood on her feet, she felt a sharp pain coming from her stomach. She gasped as she held a street lamp pole to support herself.

"Don't let anything happen to the baby," she prayed silently in fear. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. After a few moments, the pain slowly fades away and Tifa continued her journey back to the store.

"Sorry, I'm a little late," Tifa apologized as Zack met her at the door.

"No worries. Thanks for taking these packages," he gave her a grin as he took the packages from her.

"You're a little pale. Rest up mommy," Zack said and went to place the packages on the counter. Aerith took the packages and unpack them. "Someone bumped into me just now," Tifa explained briefly before touching her stomach.

The pain is back. Tifa opened her handbag to take her purse to give Zack the bill when she realized something. "I've been snatched!" Tifa was shocked when she realized her purse was gone.

All the customers turned towards her direction. Tifa quickly got back to her senses and apologized sheepishly.

"You rest up first. When it's clear, well go and make a report. You don't look well," Aerith said while passing a tray to a co-worker.

Tifa just nodded and went to the back. She sat on a chair and closed her eyes. Maybe, all she needed was a nap and when she woke up, her day would be better.

"Ms. Aerith, come here quickly!" a female's voice called from the back disturbed Aerith. "What is it?" Aerith just turned slightly wanting to ignore the girl.

"It's Ms. Tifa!" the voice was shaking and Aerith had a bad feeling about it. Aerith excused herself from the counter and went to the back. "What is it? Let her sleep," Aerith said in an annoyed voice but followed the girl.

"I tried to move her a little but she fell down," the girl was crying in fear. As Aerith saw the sight in front of her all her world froze. Tifa was lying on the floor with blood coming out from below her. She was breathing very heavily.

Aerith's screamed filled up the cosy environment and Zack rushed to the back. "I didn't mean to..." Zack heard someone said and his eyes followed Aerith's direction.

His immediate response was to clear everyone away from Tifa. "Oh god! Tifa! Tifa!" Aerith was hysterical. She couldn't move from where she stood. "Move away!" Zack ordered as he made way to Tifa.

Aerith snapped back to reality. It wasn't the time for her to freak out. As Zack moved Tifa from the floor, Aerith saw her sweating while trying to contain the pain.

"Aerith clear the way for me," Zack turned to Aerith while she quickly nodded. Zack hauled Tifa from the floor, not caring the blood that was staining his clothes and rushed towards the exit of the shop.

The smell of the blood was sickening and the sight was unbearable.

"Move away!" Aerith clear everything that was blocking the way and Zack was out from the building in no time. "What's going on?" Vincent's voice suddenly interrupted.

Aerith turned to him with tears in her eyes while Zack was placing Tifa on the seat of his car. "I think she's losing the baby."

It took a while for him to process what she had said but he pulled himself together. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later," Vincent said as he took out his cell phone.

He dialled a number as Zack's car disappeared from his sight. "Yes?" A husky male voice greeted Vincent after sometime. "Cloud? There's something I've to tell you."

Cloud couldn't believe what he heard. Vincent knew where Tifa was all along and he never mentioned anything about it before. And to make thing worst, she was carrying his baby. Cloud hung up his phone and left his office at once.

He took his bike to the hospital without caring about the traffic lights or other vehicles. Somehow in an emergency situation, he seemed to be swift and sharp.

Once he arrived at the entrance of the hospital, he saw a familiar car with a familiar figure rushing into the hospital, carrying the woman who was in the verge of death.

"Tifa!" he called as he dismounted from his bike and followed them.

As Cloud entered the hospital, he saw Tifa was being pushed away by some nurses while a few people following them. Cloud made his way to his wife and sees her face for the first time ever since she left.

Tifa thought she was delusional when she saw Cloud's worried face blocking her sight. "Tifa," a wave of relief washed over her as she felt his hand on hers and she knew he was real. She felt like crying not only because she felt guilty but she also missed him.

"Don't...let them...take the baby. Save...our child," Tifa managed to whisper in tears.

Cloud heard her but he didn't want her to give up. "Everything's alright, okay? You just hang on. No matter what happen, don't let go of my hand," Cloud said assuring.

"Mr. Strife, you can't enter..." Cloud followed them entered the operation theatre despite the nurses attempt to keep him away. He easily shoved them and stayed beside Tifa.

The staff in the surgery room worked professionally and decided that saving the lives before them is their priority rather than separating the husband from his wife.

Cloud just stood there while holding her hand. He focused only on her, fighting for her own life and their baby's. She was passing out and a nurse placed a breathing aid on her nose.

"Mr. Strife, it's not good. It's either the baby or the mother," a man who seemed like the leader of the operation said. Cloud thought for a while. Tifa wanted him to save their child. She knew he had to make the decision.

"Save her. Save my wife," Cloud swallowed back as he tightened his grip on her hand. The surgeon nodded and said, "But I think you should wait outside."

Cloud limped out of the surgery room with a defeated look. He made the decision against her will. Tifa would be angry at him but his life without her for the past months had been a living hell. He didn't want to lose her again.

His anger flares up when he saw Zack leaning against a wall while a girl was sitting beside him. "Damn you Zack! You hid her from me! You can prevent this but you let it happen!" Cloud grabbed his collar as he shoved him hard against the wall.

Zack looked at him emptily. "Cloud..." was all he muttered. "Stop it, he didn't know she was your wife," Vincent said as he walked towards them. Cloud turned to him with an icy glare that made Aerith scared a little. 'Is this really Tifa's husband?'

"Why didn't you tell me Vincent?" Cloud loosened his grip on Zack. If someone can kill with just look, that person would be Cloud. "And put all her sacrifice to waste?" Vincent shot back.

"Don't tell me you still think that this is right. Don't start talking about her sacrificing for me. Look at the outcome of your so-called 'best' decision. It ends up putting her life on the line," Cloud's voice was cold and Vincent knew Cloud was right.

Cloud turned to Zack whose shirt was covered in blood. "I'm taking her back. Whether she likes it or not, I'm taking her back. Even if Sephiroth took back all his support and sponsor, I don't give a damn. Like hell I care," Cloud announced and made his way to the bathroom.

"I really pity Tifa for having a husband like him," Aerith said softly. But Zack heard her. "He's protective. Just like a wolf. It's just we disturbed him in a way we shouldn't," Zack said as if he understand his old companion.

Cloud just waited while leaning against the wall as he watched Tifa slept. The doctor said that her condition was stable and she can go home the next day. Aerith and Zack decided to stay until she woke up.

"Hey, you okay?" Aerith voice broke the silence. Cloud saw Tifa was starting to respond to her surroundings. "A little," the voice that Cloud always wanted to hear replied.

"Did the baby..?" Tifa stopped as she looked around the room. Aerith didn't reply but instead, she hugged Tifa as she stroked her hair gently. Tifa didn't blink her eyes. She got the baby killed because of her carelessness.

The next thing she knew, tears clouded her vision and she was sobbing hard. Aerith didn't say anything nor did anyone else in the room. A mother had just lost her child.

"Tifa," Aerith called her name but Tifa never paid any attention to her. Her mind played back the images when she was carrying the child. This morning, the child was alive within her belly but now, the child was dead.

"My baby..." Tifa wept sadly. Even Zack had to contain his feelings when he saw the sight in front of him. The sound of Tifa's cry, the sobbing and the way Aerith stroke her hair in a sisterly manner.

"My baby..." again and again Tifa sobbed but to no avail. What's done can't be undone. The baby was gone. Cloud could only watch as a part of him wanted to comfort her but a bigger part of him was disappointed.

And he never attempted any move to ease his wife's pain.

Tifa noticed that ever since she returned to Cloud's house, he never said any words to her unnecessarily. Cloud sometimes just glared at her whenever she tried to strike a conversation with him. 'Boy, was he really mad?'

Tifa sighed as she remembered the day Cloud 'claimed' her back. It was almost a week ago.

"_You're coming with me whether you like it or not," his voice was firm. Tifa knew there was no room for interrogation. _

"_Cloud, you know better. What will happen to your..." she was cut half way as Cloud came closer to her. She retreated a little._

"_I don't give a damn about what Sephiroth will do to the company. He'll do whatever he wants and I'll deal with him in my own way. And you are coming with me," Cloud spoke in a very trembling voice. It was obvious he was controlling his anger._

"_Yeah Tifa, I think you should come with him. You need someone to look after you after all this," Zack interrupted. _

_Cloud shot him a death glare that made Zack made a don't-kill-me face. "You of all people should just shut your mouth. You should be thankful I haven't done anything with you yet."_

_Aerith however didn't like the way Cloud talked to Zack. "You're the one who should be thankful because at least Zack kept her safe here," she retorted._

"_Like I care about what you thought. You're wasting my time. I'm taking her with me," Cloud announced and with that she grabbed Tifa's wrist and practically dragged her out from the hospital._

_Zack just smile innocently and waved at them, "Bye bye Tifa." Aerith just looked at the married couple and inside she couldn't stop feeling sorry for Tifa. _

"_Drop by at the shop if you have time," Zack said as they passed him. "Like hell I want to see you again," Cloud murmured just loud enough for Tifa to hear._

_Well, it's back to square one._

Tifa turned on the television and flipped through the channels. It was already 9 pm and Cloud wasn't home yet. She decided she would wait for him tonight.

Tifa stopped pressing the remote when she saw documentation on human development. Usually, this would bore her but at that time, certain memory flashed in her mind.

To think about it, she never had a moment to properly grief on her miscarriage except when she first heard the news. Maybe it was because Cloud seemed to keep her occupied with the ups and downs of his mood.

Tifa could feel her emotion started to stir again when she saw a pregnant lady on the television sharing her experience with the audience. The next thing she knew, she was sobbing as she played back the events during her pregnancy.

"I'm not strong. I don't know how long I can take this," she whispered to herself. She wanted to stop crying and closed her eyes as she rested her head against the couch. "And I'm the worst wife in history."

When Cloud returned from work that night, he heard the television was on. He saw she fell asleep with the TV on and made his way to her.

Lately, she easily got on his nerve and drove him up the wall. He was about to wake her up when he saw tears coming down from her closed eyelids and it made him felt bad. He was being too hard on her.

He grabbed the remote and saw the programme on the TV. 'Human development huh? No wonder she was crying even in her sleep.'

"I'm not strong..." he thought he had wakened her up but then he realized she was sleep talking. Cloud took a deep breath and pushed away her hair and wiped her tears.

"Yeah, but you're not weak either," he replied before he hauled her up to bring her into their bedroom.

Tifa stirred and opened her eyes as she felt someone was carrying her. "Cloud, I can..." she was stopped mid sentence. "Shh... Go back to sleep," his voice was none like she had heard for the past week.

Tifa nodded weakly and curled her hands around his neck and muffled, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for everything." Cloud didn't say anything in return.

Cloud placed Tifa on the bed and tucked her in. Tifa closed her eyes immediately in an attempt to go back to sleep. Cloud went into the bathroom to get a shower.

After feeling refreshed and clean, Cloud climbed up the bed to get his slumber. He saw the sleeping figure next to him and brought himself closer to her. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

Cloud was wrong when he thought Tifa was asleep because when she felt him pulling her, she snuggled into his arms voluntarily. Cloud felt at ease immediately. "I'm really sorry."

He always wondered how did she manage to make him so furious at one moment and yet she held the key to his sanity. Cloud planted a peck on top of her head and closed his eyes before falling to the most peaceful slumber he ever had for the past few months. And for the first time, his arms didn't feel empty.

Tifa prepared the breakfast as Cloud was getting ready to go to a meeting that morning. He doesn't usually attended meeting but it was Strife Company annual meeting. It was compulsory for him to attend it.

Tifa waited for him to get in the suite as she worked herself around the house. "Help me with this thing can you?" Cloud called from the room sounding annoyed.

Tifa entered the room and found that Cloud was all prepared for his tie that seemed awkward. Tifa wanted to laugh but she just bit back a smile. 'He can wield a sword but he can't make his own tie?'

Tifa made her way to Cloud and Cloud who looked irritated turned to let her do the magic to deal with the tie. "What a pain," he complained as Tifa adjusted the tie around his neck.

He continued to complain as Tifa chuckled at his childlike behaviour. "It won't be long. I think you look adorable. Plus, you can take it off after the meeting right?" She smiled as she dusted his coat.

Cloud looked down at her and held her hands. He pulled her to his chest and held her for some time. "What is it?" Tifa asked a little surprised by his actions. "Nothing, just new habit I'm getting used to," he replied to her ear.

"Just don't do it everywhere you go," Tifa said half-jokingly as she let him be. She admitted that she was getting used to it lately. "Only when you're around," Cloud spoke and released her.

Tifa straightened his now crumpled coat before led the way to the kitchen. He ate his breakfast without much word and soon, they were at the door. "I'll be home before dinner," Cloud said as he took out his car keys. Tifa just nodded in return as she watched his retreating back.

"Oh, one more thing," Cloud suddenly remembered something. He turned back and leaned down to Tifa. Without any warning, he placed his lips on hers for a few second, catching her off-guard.

When he broke away, Tifa just blushed and held her lips with her hands. 'Get use to it already!' Tifa mentally scolded herself. "Love you," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear and smiled before making his way to the car.

Tifa could feel her whole world blurred for a while. 'He smiled...he...he said 'love you?' Tifa took a while to digest everything and when she came back to her senses, he was already out of the gate.

Cloud adjusted the rear-view mirror and saw the dazed looking Tifa still standing at where he left her, not moving a muscle. "Maybe I overdid it," Cloud smirked. "But she has to get use to it."

Later that day...

_You have one voice message_. Only silence greeted Cloud's ear but only for a second. "Love you more," came a small and shy voice that made his facial softened. "That was fast."

THE END


End file.
